Snapshot of A Memory: Deleted Scenes
by welcometothedarkside10
Summary: Snapshot of A Memory follows Quinn & Rachel throughout their life together, through their ups and downs and everything life throws at them. This story is all of the deleted scenes from that story. Please read Snapshot of A Memory first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back everybody. :) First things first, if you haven't read my story 'Snapshot of A Memory', then you'll find yourself quite confused with this story as it won't be in chronological order like that story. If you like this Snapshot, then go on on over to my Authors page and find the other story. It's long but hopefully you'll enjoy it. **

**At the moment I have a few snapshots I'm ready to post, but I'm afraid like the last one, the most you'll get per chapter is 2. This is mainly due to the fact I think it'll be easier to read for everyone. **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous story, they really made me smile and I hope you continue to do so within this story. **

**This 'story' is litterally all of the bits that were not written when I came to post the main portion of the story, so I'm calling them Deleted Scenes. I have tried my best to keep with the flow of the other story but it's a little bit hard, so on each snapshot, I'll give you an age of the kids and Rachel & Quinn just to make it easier for you all. **

**January 7th 2018**

_Quinn & Rachel are 24. Maddie is 8. Quinn has already proposed. _

Quinn walks up to her fiancée who is sat at their office computer and places a pile of papers on the desk, which are all bound together with a ribbon. "I have something for you" Rachel raises her eyebrows in confusion.

"Paper? Uh thank you princess" Quinn chuckles and shakes her head.

"This is my diary, well kinda. When I first went to Harvard, I wanted nothing more than to talk to you, to tell you how I was feeling, so I wrote it all down. It became something I did at every big milestone or whenever I was sad. I want you to read them, they are all addressed to you" Rachel swallows back the tears, and Quinn kisses her temple before walking back out of the room to find their daughter.

Rachel carefully undoes the ribbon and picks up the first letter.

_'Rach. My beautiful girl. I miss you so much. I started classes last week, I was terrified, but I am loving it now. I have made a few friends, one girl, Carrie has been especially helpful. She's doing the same course as me. She knows about you, about our situation and she's been a great help. She doesn't look at me with pity like the guys do._

_Our apartment is lovely, it's going to be hard, Santana and Brittany have decided to move into the flat with me and Madeline and Puck is taking the one bedroom oposite. I think I would kill him if I lived with him._

_Maddie is doing so well baby, she made friends instantly. She misses you so much. I miss you so much. Have we done the right thing? Oh god. I feel so empty without you in my life angel. I miss holding you, I miss kissing you, I miss talking with you. I love you so much Berry. I promise you, I always will. Yours Quinn xx_

_P.S. Apparently college has made me into a sap :)'_

Rachel wipes away a tear and quickly picks up the next letter and sees the date at the top to tell her it was written on boxing day.

_'It's Christmas here now. I haven't seen you since August. Since I brought Maddie to your show. I miss you so fucking much. Maddie is doing good. Her teachers all say she is so smart for a 2 year old. Puck is doing brilliantly with the Academy, he's probably slept with half of the girls there though._

_Babe, I have to admit something. I have feelings for another girl. I feel like I'm cheating right now. Her names Carrie. She's the girl I met on my first day of school. She doesn't know I like her, but I know she has feelings for me. Oh god baby, what do I do? I love you. Quinn xxx'_

Rachel smiles and picks up another letter.

_'Raybear. It feels like forever since I last saw you. I'm working hard on getting back to you I promise. The ship sailed with Carrie. I lost her because I'm still overly in love with you. I know, I know, I'm pathetic. Maddie is missing you. She sleeps with a picture of you and her some nights. Puck's nearly graduated, I can't believe they are giving him a gun. From what I've heard though, she's a damn amazing shot. He misses his 'Jew' as well, and is always saying that he thinks Maddie is biologically yours, because she is so much like you Rae._

_Santana admitted last night she misses you. I know we all had a mini stroke at that. She's changing, for the better. You would be proud of the woman she's becoming. I love you, I miss you. Quinn xx'_

Rachel laughs at the Santana comment. She has changed so much from how she was back in High School and Rachel was indeed proud of the woman she's become. Picking up the next letter she sees it's dated on Madeline's third birthday.

_'She's 3 today. THREE. Can you believe it? I'm beginning to have a panic attack. I'm old. :-( Yeah, Yeah I know I love you too. I can't believe it's nearly been a year since we broke up. I think about you all the time. __I hit a rough patch last night. San found me sobbing in the living room and just sat there hugging me for most of the night until I apparently passed out from crying so much. She is an amazing friend Rae._

_Maddie's beginning to forget you Rae. The four of us do everything we can to make sure this doesn't happen, but she keeps asking more and more questions about what you were like. It's breaking my heart Rae. I love you angel. Quinn xx'_

Rachel wipes a tear away with this letter. Picking up the next one she smiles seeing her birth date at the top of the page.

_'Your 20 today my beautiful girl and it's been 4 years since our first kiss. Can you believe it? Maddie came and woke me up this morning; she just lay there and hugged me tightly. She's so smart, its like she knew what today was, is to me._

_Madeline & I are off to spend the day with Artie. It's been so long since I've had the chance to spend time with him. Mads loves him so... Happy Birthday Rae. I wish I was with you. Q x'_

Rachel picks up the next letter.

_'I met a girl. Katie. She's really nice, but San, Britt & Puck have constantly taken the piss outta me because apparently she is the spitting image of you. In some ways I agree but she is nowhere near as amazing as you are. God what should I do? I need you here with me. I shouldn't be looking for poor imitations of you when I can be with the real you. I love you.'_

Rachel lets another tear fall at the last one knowing how much Quinn truly missed her. Picking up the next one she smirks when she sees it's only a small one.

_'Katie was a bitch! Nothing like you and she treated Madeline like shit. Santana dumped her for me :) Love you'_

Rachel chuckles at this, she has heard all about this Katie since her and Quinn got back together.

_'Why can't you publicise your FaceBook? All I want to do right now and see how you are doing and I can't even do that. I keep mine public for you baby. In the hope that if you are upset or are missing Madeline you can have a look. Our little girl is truly amazing Rach. I seriously think we have a doctor on our hands._

_Santana proposed to Brittany a few weeks ago. Britt was a bit bummed out that San proposed to her in the bath tub. They've both grown up so much. San especially. She's a hotel receptionist at this really posh place down the road from us. She hates it but she is good at her job. Britt as you know is studying dance. She has these performances every month and oh my god Rach, she is fantastic. I swear she's better now than she was in Glee._

_Puck has got every girl in Boston after him. He actually saw you last weekend. He came up to see your show with some of his buddies, aka he was impressing a girl. Said you were magnificent. Sorry for the rant baby. I love you. Quinn xx'_

Rachel smiles and picks up the next one.

_'I ended up at the airport today. It's your twenty first birthday today and I was so close to buying a ticket when Puck told me he had heard from Mike a few days ago. You have just updated your FaceBook; you are now in a relationship. :( I'm happy for you... I am.. oh who am I kidding, I'm fucking torn up. I want to come to New York. I can't though._

_Can you believe it's been 3 years? 3 years of no kissing, no hugging, no making love. 3 god damn years._

_I better go. Your daughter is making me watch The Sound of Music. AGAIN. I love you Rach, so fucking much. I hope you are happy with this guy. Quinnie. x'_

Rachel smiles sadly at this. She has an inkling that the news of her and Alex's relationship might have got back to Quinn. The other girl had never said anything until now. She sees the next letter is very short.

_'I love you. I miss you. Quinn x'_

Picking up the next one she smiles when she reads the first line.

_"She's 6 Rach. I can't deal with it. She is so much like you Rae. She doesn't remember you, she asks about you all the time but she doesn't have any memories. My heart breaks when I get asked to tell her stories. She should know you, you are her mother Rae. I love you. Q. x'_

Picking up the last one, she looks confused when she doesn't see a date on it. Picking it up she begins to read.

_"Well Angel. You'll never guess what I did today. I came back to Lima and have found the girl of my dreams. She's got legs to die for, her lips... well I could spend forever kissing them. __If you haven't guessed, I'm talking about you babe._

_God Rach, I feel so complete. I know we have a long way to go, to get back to the way we were, but we will make it work, you mark my words, we fucking will! Maddie gushed about you so much this evening. She loves her mama. __I am so sorry we have spent these four years apart, I will forever make it up to you. In 6 months I'll be in New York and we can properly start our life together. We'll be together. Forever._

_This is the end of these rants. I love you. Quinn. xxxx'_

Rachel leans back in her seat and finally lets her tears fall. She feels her fiancée in the doorway and sighs.

"My god, these are... my god Quinn" Quinn walks over and sits on Rachel's lap and holds her to her. "Thank you for showing them to me. I think I just fell even more in love with you if that's possible."

Quinn kisses the top of her head. "They kept me going. It felt like I was talking to you. Your my world Rae" Rachel nods and leans her head up to kiss her fiancée before pulling back.

"I meant to say. Raybear?" She asks referring to one of the nicknames Quinn called her in one of the letters. "Never ever again please princess"

Quinn throws her head back and laughs. "I know. It just came out. I'm sorry"

"Don't be beautiful. I love you Quinnie"

#############

**January 4th 2034 **

_Quinn is 40. Rachel is 39. Madeline is 24. Grace 15. Jake & Olivia 12. _

Tonight was Quinn's 40th birthday and her rather extended 'family' were all around their upper east side house, all for the party that was currently going on. Madeline is currently sat on the grand piano which takes up a rather large portion of the living room, and her wife is currently stood next to it talking with her eldest daughter.

Quinn furrows her brow when she sees a look of happiness cover Rachel's face and she leans down to kiss Madeline's cheek before hopping up onto the piano. The room suddenly goes quiet at this and Quinn looks around in confusion, but as soon as she locks her eyes back on her wife's, she knows this moment is meant for her.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" She sings softly keeping her eyes firmly on Quinn's face. Madeline begins to play the piano. "Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle" She sings softly smiling brightly at her wife. "Cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Quinn laughs softly when she realises Rachel has missed off the first two verses for a reason. She has always made sure Quinn knows that she is her equal and they walk together, not a step behind like the song says.

"It might have appeared to go unnoticed" Rachel begins again. "But I've got it all here in my heart" She taps her heart, acting out the words. "I want you know I know the truth, of course I know it." She chuckles at this. "I would be nothing without you."

She smiles. "Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I could fly higher than an eagle, cause you are the wind beneath my wings." she takes a deep breath to finish off the song. "Did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything, everything, I wish I could be" She performs venomously making sure Quinn knows how much she means this. "Oh and I, I could fly higher than an eagle" Rachel wipes away the tears from her eyes."Cause you are the wind beneath my wings, cause you are the wind beneath my wings"

"Fly, fly, fly high against the sky. So high I almost touch the sky. Thank you" She whispers out the last word softly to her gorgeous wife who smiles back at her. "Thank you. Thank god for you, the wind beneath my wings." She finishes with a smile and the crowd applaud in laughter.

Quinn stands up and walks up to her wife, standing in between her open legs and pushing her body up against the piano. "What happened to the first two verses?" She asks already knowing the answer.

"You are my equal Fabray. The first two verses didn't fit us, the rest however" She leans forward and kisses her sweetly. "Happy 40th baby" She whispers when she pulls back making Quinn smile.

"Thank you. I love you angel" Rachel kisses her cheek. "How am I gonna top this for you 40th?"

"You've got a month to work it out babe" Kissing her again she only stops when the kids in the room start making gagging noises.

#############

**A/N: How did you like those two? I'll be posting as often as I can, but litterally they will be posted as and when I have time or when my muse comes to me, unlike every day with the other story. Please review guys, tell me what you think and if any of you feel a snapshot was missing from the first story, tell me and I'll attempt to write it. :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the snapshots. I've got around 10 written at the moment, it's just a case of working out the date of the snapshots and where they fit in with the rest of the story. **

**Now for the next snapshots. I'm posting two again, the first one I'm not sure how you guys will like it. This is actually a proper deleted scene, as it was written for the main story but I didn't upload it as it wasn't as happy as others. I thought I'd see anyway. The second one I'm hoping to give you a bit more to do with the kids. **

**As for the prompts that have been given in the reviews, well I think there has only been one so far, I have actually written that prompt and should be posting it in the next one I upload. I am trying to write more Brittana moments, but am struggling so if you want to see something, tell me and I'll try and write it. **

**########**

**August 2012**

Santana had received a text from her best friend this morning, asking her to come over. Now she's stood on the doorstep to Quinn's grandmother's house in the next town over and Quinn quickly opens the door. "San. Could you do something for me?" Quinn asks instantly.

"Of course" Santana replies. "Who do I have to beat up?"

"Here"

Quinn hands over a ticket, and Santana looks at it in confusion before she sees the names of the leading stars, one of them being the one and only Rachel Berry. It had now been nearly 3 months since the two girls broke up, and Quinn was struggling not to go over to the Berry household and beg Rachel to take her back.

The person who was struggling the most was 2 year old Madeline Fabray whom couldn't understand why her mama would no longer be there in the morning to kiss her and help her get changed and play with her. Quinn had to deal on countless occasions with her baby girl, trying to calm her down, and trying not to let her heart breaking at the sound of her baby calling out for Rachel.

"Quinn, what are you doing this for?" Santana asks worried about her best friend.

Quinn sighs. "I just wanna see her again" She admits. "Just once more before we move to Boston. I won't be able to control myself from running to her without you stopping me San."

"There are 3 tickets here. Who else is coming?"

"Madeline" Santana groans. "I want her to see her mama once more. She's been begging me the last week"

"Don't you think it's a little cruel to let her see her mother but not be able to talk to her, or hug her" Quinn nods her head. She's thought about that but she can't handle seeing her baby so upset.

"I just..." She trails off. "I can't cope San. I'm 18 years old, I have a 2 year old who sobs every single hour I'm home from work, just wanting to see her mama"

"Quinn, stop it. You've got to learn how to deal with it. You are moving to Boston and she's moving to New York. Madeline is going to be without Rachel for a possible 4 years, maybe even longer. Your gonna have to give a bit of tough love Quinn." She explains.

"Just tonight. Please give me tonight" Santana growls in frustration.

"Ugh. Rachel can't see her though, that won't be fair"

Quinn smiles and nods. "Okay, Okay. Thank you"

#######

The show was absolutely amazing and Rachel of course was the belle of the ball blowing everyone away with her voice. Santana, Quinn and Madeline were now stood in the parking lot, Quinn hugging Santana tightly, whilst gripping hold of her baby girls hand.

Suddenly the hand in hers disappears and before she can react, the two year old toddle was off running across the parking lot, Quinn and Santana behind however Quinn stops when she sees what Madeline is running towards.

Standing on the other side of the parking lot, is Rachel Berry, eyes wide at the sight of her 'daughter' running towards her, as fast as her little legs can take her. Santana realising Quinn is still in shock, chases after Madeline and gets ready to swoop her up, until she sees Rachel crouching down, her arms open ready for Maddie.

Madeline slams into Rachel hugging her as tight as she can. Santana stands near and smiles at the scene. Rachel has tears running down her face, obviously happy to be holding Madeline again.

"Miss you mama" Madeline says softly, making Rachel's heart break.

"I miss you too my little gold star" She pulls back and kisses her forehead before hugging her again. Locking her eyes on Santana's she furrows her brow. "What are you doing here?"

"Little miss diva here, wanted to see you perform. Q of course can't deny her anything" She smiles. "How are you diva?" Santana asks softly.

"All the better for this" She hugs Madeline tighter to her chest. "This is going to make this so much harder"

Santana nods. "I tried to get Q to take reason, but you were not meant to see them. This one had to come and get a hug" Stepping forward, Santana realises she has to end this now, before Quinn breaks out of her reverie and comes and snogs Rachel. Hooking her hands under Madeline's arms she attempts to unlock her from her mothers embrace.

"No Santi" Madeline shouts.

"Yes baby girl. Please" At the sounds of her aunt saying please, Madeline lets go and both Santana and Rachel have a tough time seeing the tears running down her face. "This was not meant to happen Rach. I'm sorry. Say bye baby girl"

"Bye mama" Madeline whispers before burying her head in Santana's neck and sobbing. Santana squeezes Rachel's shoulder and walks back towards Quinn who is standing there still in shock, not knowing quite what to do.

"This is why we should not have done this Quinn. Look at Rachel, look at Madeline. Are you happy now? Just to see her one more time?" Quinn snaps out of her reverie and realises what has just happened.

"Mad, oh god. Baby come here" Quinn picks up her daughter from Santana's arms and holds her as tight to her as possible. Kissing her cheek, she gets into the back of Santana's car and buckles in her daughter. Leaning her head back on the seat she lets out tears, realising how much harm what just happened could have on Madeline. She realises now, it won't stop the cries, it'll just make them louder and will make it harder for Madeline to be calmed down.

#############

**November 2034**

"Hey bud" Quinn says as she sees her son walk into the kitchen. Her eyes snap up quickly when she sees the bruises covering his face. Olivia walks in a few seconds later, looking at her feet not daring to look into her mothers eyes. Jacob grabs hold of his sisters hand quickly, and squeezing it. "Jacob, what happened?" The eleven year old stands up straight and shrugs.

"Got into a fight" Quinn's eyes widen. Fights were not uncommon when it came to her twins, Olivia had the same problem Rachel had when she was younger, absolutely no filter what so ever, and sung everywhere she went. That being said, where Rachel struggled throughout high school and junior high, Olivia has Jacob who stands up for his sister, at any given point in time.

"I can see that. What happened?" Olivia looks over to her brother worryingly and Quinn knows immediately what happened. "Let me guess, Liv was talking about me and your mama, some hick got pissed off and started being rude. How am I doing so far?" The wide eyes on both her kids tell her how spot on she was. "God you are too much like your mama Olivia Fabray. We've told you to not talk about us at school" Olivia rips her hand away from Jacob's and steps forward.

"Why should I mom?" Olivia exclaims, her flare for dramatics has been the same since the moment she could walk. "I'm not ashamed by you and mama. I know you two are not ashamed, so why can't I talk about my parents like everyone else. I can deal with a few harsh words from a bunch of childish boys" She exclaims. Quinn smiles, she's proud of her daughter, there is no doubting that. That being said, Olivia may be able to deal with a few harsh words, but Jacob was as overly protective as his Aunt Santana and somehow had a mean right hook.

"Because your brother feels a need to protect you at any given moment Liv." She crooks her finger at her son. "Come here bud. Let me look at these cuts. Damn please tell me you didn't throw the first punch?" Jacob smirks.

"Course I didn't. Aunt Santana taught me better than that. It's why the school didn't call you" Quinn laughs at the name of her best friend. Of course she taught Jacob to throw punches and how to stay out of trouble.

"Liv, Jake, give me a hug" The two wrap their arms around their mother who hugs them back tightly. "I love the two of you so much and Jakey, I'm so proud of you for standing up for your sister but please, stop with the fights. Walk away. Please for my sanity?" Jacob nods and kisses her cheek. "Go you devils." She sighs and wonders how she is going to explain this to Rachel.

**A/N: I'll try and upload another one by the weekend, and if I can't it'll definitely be uploaded by Monday. I will be filling one of the prompts given to me in the reviews within that post. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews. Here's a few answers to some of the reviews that have made me think or write something to do with it. **

**Ravenbard (I am trying to write some more Brittana scenes as I love the couple but I am struggling with ideas. I have written the kid in grocers scene and it's here in this chapter)**

**Heyalove (I have started trying to write arguments, but am struggling. I have one already written but getting some more is just gonna take time.) **

**Scorpio (I am not a huge fan of Wind Beneath My Wings but it worked for that part of the story. Kids know paper exsists as well : ). I thought about a blog but I thought, and think Quinn would have thought paper would be more romantic and easier to get her thoughts out over. She has also got a very high powered award for a film role that I brushed over in the main story which will be shown in a snapshot later on.) **

**Thanks again and hope you enjoy. You might not like Santana in this bit of the story, and it's meant to be set after the 'Sexy' episode which I will hopefully re-write another day. **

Quinn looks around the hallway for her girlfriend. She hasn't seen her girlfriend all day, and she knew something was up. She sees Kurt, Rachel's new BFF, standing talking to a friend, and she walks up with a soft smile. "Hey Kurt, have you seen Rae?" She asks and from the look on his face she knows something has gone wrong.

"She was slushied this morning Quinn. I thought you knew"

She shakes her head and runs a hand through her hair. "Who?"

"Karofsky" Of course it is she thinks. He has hated the relationship between the two girls, since they came out last year for some reason. If it wasn't for Santana intercepting all slushy attacks, both girls would be covered a lot more often.

"Did you see where she went?"

"Where does Rach go when she's upset?" She nods and thanks him before walking along to auditorium where she knows her girlfriend will be. She expects to see a cleaned off Rachel stood on the stage performing her little heart out, but instead finds her curled in the chairs at the front of the auditorium, shivering, from the ice cold slushy covering her body. Walking quickly over to her girlfriend, she sees that she is sobbing, dropping to her knees in front of Rachel, she tries to get her attention by holding onto her hands.

"Rach god, why didn't you text me baby?" She asks and her heart breaks when Rachel pulls her hands away from Quinn's. "Rachel?" She asks in shock.

"I can't do this anymore. I..." Rachel sobs even louder.

"Rachel, why didn't you clean up?" She decides to take a seat in the seat next to Rachel and decides her girlfriend will tell her why she is taking this so badly in her old time.

"I have had enough Quinnie" She whispers making Quinn's heart break. Knowing that she needs to hold her girl, Quinn lifts up the armrest and despite a few struggles from Rachel; she finally stops and starts crying into her embrace.

"Was it Karofsky?" Rachel shakes her head. "Who then baby?"

"Santana" She whispers and Quinn's eyes widen. Out of everyone in the school, that wasn't the name that she was expecting. Despite the odd few words out of the Latina's mouth against Rachel, the girl was oddly protective of the diva, especially against Quinn's evil tongue.

"Oh my god. She is dead Rach. I won't do anything I promise; I will just leave it all down to Brittany. Do you know why?" Rachel shakes her head.

"She just... came over to me and poured it down me and walked away. She looked so upset but... I thought we were friends" Quinn kisses her temple and rubs her hands up and down her girlfriend's shivering arms.

"Rach" They both turn to the sound and see Santana sat on the edge of the stage tears running down her face. "I am so sorry. I, they threatened Britt" She sobs and covers her mouth not quite believing what she did.

Quinn decides she needs to go and comfort her best friend for a second. Kissing her girlfriends temple, she gets up and stands in front of Santana. "San. What did they say they'd do to Brittany?" Santana closes her eyes and lets out another sob. In all the years that Quinn has known Santana, she has never seen her cry so she knows the reason why San did this to Rachel must be horrible.

"They said they would put the retarded idiot in her fucking her place if I didn't do what they said." Rachel gasps at this and gets up from her place on the chair. She walks over to Santana and Quinn and wipes away some of the dried slushy on her face. "Rae I am so sorry. I hope... I had to, I can't let. I am a horrible person" Rachel shakes her head and wipes her tears from her eyes.

"You saved the person you love" Santana shakes her head.

"Whilst hurting a friend in the process. I am so sorry" Rachel nods and turns her back to the stage, puts both hands on the stage and jumps back up to sit beside Santana and wraps her arms around her.

"I forgive you. Now, let's go get me cleaned up. You are an amazing person Santana, I know you refuse to become public with Britt but you protect her at all costs" Santana smiles and hugs her friend hoping she can make up for what she did.

"San, was it football players or cheerio's?"

"Cheerio's" Quinn nods and decides they both need to teach them their place, starting at the top with Sue Sylvester.

###################

Brittany walks in through the front door to their home with a bright smile on her face, which gets even brighter when she sees her wife and daughter sat in the living room watching TV. Santana looks up and smiles.

"Hey baby. Did you and Ali have a good time at the store?" Brittany looks confused at this statement and takes a seat on the love seat.

"I thought you had Ali?" Santana's eyes widen and she gets up off the couch and pulls up the blinds to look at their car and sees the empty car seat with no Alejandro in sight.

"Britt. No. You took Alejandro to the store to get him a new toy as Natalia broke his last action figure" She exclaims trying to keep her voice soft as not to scare her wife, but inside she was shaking with fear at the thought of her son being lost. "Where is Alejandro, Britt?"

"You had him here" The blonde says with a smile on her face. "This isn't funny San. Stop playing with me" Santana growls and throws her hands up realising that being nice is not going to get anywhere.

"BRITTANY" She shouts. "Where the fuck have you left my son?" Brittany flinches and tears begin to fall down her face when she realises she does remember holding Alejandro in her arms at the store, and now he wasn't here.

"I don't know" She finally whispers and Santana throws her hands up in defeat. Getting information out of her wife sometimes is like pulling teeth.

"What store did you go to?"

"Toys R Us" Brittany explains and within seconds Santana is putting on her shoes and coat picking up the keys.

"Look after Natalia. Please do not lose this kid" Santana says angrily. "For the sake of our marriage you better hope Alejandro is still there" With that she walks out of the door leaving her 5 year old trying to work out what was wrong with her blonde mother.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" She asks confusion covering all of her features. Brittany just picks her up and hugs her tight to her chest, praying quietly, hoping that Santana finds their little boy.

##

As soon as Santana gets to the store, she literally grabs hold of the first shop assistant she can find and demands to know if they have seen a 4 year old boy without his parent. The shop assistant smiles and says to follow him.

As they get to the cuddly toy section, Santana chuckles when she sees her 4 year old son sat amongst around 500 cuddly toys giggling at something another shop assistant is saying to him. Santana runs over, picks up Alejandro and hugs him tight to her chest.

"Mami" He exclaims and wraps his short arms around her neck. She cries tears of joy into his hair, just happy to be holding him right now. "I was so swared." He says making her pull back and kiss his forehead.

"I know baby."

"Is mommy okway? You dwindnt hurt her?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"I would never hurt your mommy baby" She whispers. "Even if she scares the hell out of me sometimes when she does things like this. Are you okay baby boy?"

He nods and smiles. She spends time talking to the store manager, explaining that it was an accident and Brittany was a fit mother.

####

As she walks into her home, she smiles when she sees her wife holding onto 5 year old Natalia, as if to make sure that she wasn't going anywhere. Quinn walks out of the living room and smiles at the sight of Santana & Alejandro.

"Oh thank god" Quinn whispers and with this statement, Brittany's head snaps up when she sees her son safe and sound in Santana's arms. She lets go of Natalia and walks up to Alejandro and Santana, holding her hand out tentatively as if not sure if she has the right to hold her son anymore.

"Baby it's OK" Santana whispers. "He's safe and to be honest, he really was having a good time at the store" Alejandro opens his arms and Brittany picks him up and holds him tight to her chest.

"I'm so sorry buddy" She whispers.

"S'ok mommy" Alejandro says kissing her cheek.

Brittany lifts her head to apologise to her wife, but Santana steps forward and cuts her wife off with a kiss to the lips. "Don't blame yourself baby"

"Of course I'm going to blame myself" Brittany says softly. "I left our son in Toys R Us. I'm unfit" Santana shakes her head and kisses her again.

"You are an exceptional mother Brittany. You are brilliant with our kids, even Quinn's kids. Right?" She looks to Quinn who nods in agreement. Brittany is always the first person they call to babysit. "You have nothing to worry about, I'm so sorry I shouted at you." Brittany smiles softly. "There's my baby's smile. I love you Britt."

"I love you too. I'm so sorry San. I'll never do anything ever like this again. I will protect them. I promise." Santana nods knowing that it's true.

**A/N: What do you think? Hope you enjoyed it and keep watching out for more. :) ) x **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is number 4. Adding these snapshots into the main story at the moment is quite hard, especially putting the actual date, so I'm going to just post the date for this moment in time. When all the snapshots are completed and my muse is gone, I'll hopefully post it into a livejournal account I think it's called and will post them all in chronological order. **

**ScorpioP (I will try and get some more scenes with Rachel learning the city, and then showing Quinn and Madeline around as well and hopefully this chapter will give you some back story into her career.) **

**Heyalove (I know it gets a bit confusing sometimes. Quinn and Puck are the bio parents of Madeline. Quinn also gave birth to Grace with a sperm donor. Rachel had the twins with a sperm donor. Santana gave birth to Natalia with a sperm donor, however Alejandro who Brittany gave birth to, his father is someone Santana works with, and I will be including moments hopefully with him and Alej.)**

**##############**

**2027**

The interviewer sits down in his seat and introduces himself before starting with the questions.

"We are now sat here with the critically claimed Tony Award winner Rachel Fabray, star of Wicked and most currently in the line up for an best actress Oscar on the film 'More Than You Ever Know'." Rachel smiles. "Rachel, thank you for being here today."

"Thank you for having me" She says honestly.

"This latest film of yours, More Than You Ever Know, it is technically the first lead starring role you've had off stage isn't it. What made you chose this film?" He asks crossing a leg over the other getting comfortable.

She smiles. "I actually wasn't aware of the script, and one day my agent got a phone call from Nick Hammond. He had seen me on stage in Wicked and some of the other television shows I had been in and wanted me for the lead in the film."

"Did you accept straight away?" She shakes her head and chuckles.

"Pretty much. My wife Quinn was the one to read the script first, and she loved it, so of course I had to go for it then. I had to go through all of the audition stages, but I think as soon as me and Zachary screen tested together, they realized we were perfect for the role."

"I was just about to ask about your co-star Zachary Evans." Rachel smiles brightly at the mention of her co-star. "He has said in interviews that he now considers you to be one of his best friends, is it the same for you?"

She nods. "Yes. As soon as I introduced him to my partner, he has managed to charm his way into our lives. My children adore him."

"Whilst we are talking about your partner, who is the famous photographer Quinn Fabray, how long have the two of you been together now?"

"Oh god. Madeline is 17, so we've been together 14 years or so now. Married for 11."

He looks down at his notes and sees they were high school sweethearts. "You were high school sweethearts am I right in asking?" She nods.

"You are" She says with smiling whilst thinking about her wife. "That age old story of two enemies falling in love"

"How does she feel with you being in a romance story such as this one that you are in? Especially with a man." Rachel rolls her eyes at this question. She's always been asked it, just because she is out and proud.

"Quinn knows our relationship is solid and nothing will ever break it apart. Zachary is my friend, plus I'm 8 years older than him, that would be rather strange for me. "She shivers thinking about her best friend in that way.

"Now onto your Oscar nomination, this is for best actress in a dramatic performance. Do you think there's a chance of your getting it?" She laughs and shakes her head.

"Hell no. Have you seen whom I'm up against? There's not a chance I'll win, and I know it's rather clichéd but the honour of being nominated is enough for me. I can't believe I ever get the chance to go to the ceremony."

"Are you keeping your wife away from the wine this time?" She groans and nods, letting out a small laugh remembering what happened at her first Tony awards.

"I knew that was going to come up at one point. Yes, she is going T-total at this ceremony. Bless her, she gets so nervous. She's my biggest fan and the nerves that one night got the better of her. Especially considering all of the stars surrounding us, I think I heard her chanting a few of their names as they walked past in awe." He laughs at this.

"Well thank you for talking with me today Rachel, and I wish you all of the best for the ceremony. I would start writing that acceptance speech dear."

"Thank you Matthew"

##############

**2027**

"Oh my god. I can't believe I'm stood here right now" Rachel exclaims from her position at the podium. Clutching the Oscar to her chest she locks eyes with the one person in the crowd that means something to her. "I have dreamt of holding one of these since as far back as I can remember and it's only possible due to everyone who worked on the film, most specifically my new best friend, Zach, thank you for being the best leading man I could've asked for." She waves at Zach who is sat next to her wife, clutching hold of her hand tightly.

Rachel had been nominated for her role as the leading role in the film 'More Than You Ever Know'. It was Rachel's first lead in a film, and what started out as a independent film with no backers, had now become one of the best selling romance films of its kind. Both Rachel & Zachary Evans, her co-star in the movie were up for Oscar nods, and neither thought they'd get the chance. Zach actually lost out to his Oscar, however Rachel, had now just ticked off the last award she wanted to win. She is now stood up there, smiling proudly and finishes off her Oscar speech.

"I would like to thank my 4 beautiful babies, who without them I wouldn't be the woman I am today and my dads who have always been my biggest fans. Finally I would like to dedicate this amazing award to my beautiful goddess, my wife, Quinn. Without her love, and without her support, I wouldn't be here today. You give me strength every single day, and I love you. Thank you so much everyone, this means everything to me." She thrusts her arm into the air showing off the Oscar and the crowd goes nuts. Quinn stands up with the rest of the crowd, clapping loudly. Zachary who is stood beside her lets out a piercing wolf whistle at his co-stars retreating form.

**A/N: I will try and add some more moments between Zachery and the family. Hope you enjoyed. x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Some more fluff in these two chapters. I am trying to write the angst and the arguments, but the ideas at the moment are just not coming to me. **

**I have read a review off site off my story which states that the grammar and spelling in the story is rather poor. I do apologise for that, but try writing a 140,000+ word story and finding all of the grammar mistakes. I'm not a writer; I don't have any misconceptions at how good my writing is, I know I'm no JK Rowling or anything like that, but hopefully the story overtakes the poor writing in here. It is un-beta'd as I have no idea where to even search for one, and with University taking up all of my time, proof reading is not my strong suit. **

**Hope you enjoy the story. **

* * *

**October 25th 2010 **

Lots of texting in the first Snapshot. Rachel is **bold **and Quinn is normal.

'You look stunning today. X'

**'I'm trying to concentrate Q. '**

'I can't coz ur sat there looking so damn edible right now. x'

**'Quinn! Not in school. x'**

'Why not? I know you have always fantasised about it ;-)'

**'Have not! Shut up. x'**

'I wanna come out. x'

"What?" Rachel exclaims from her seat at the front of the class making everyone look over at her in confusion.

"Are you okay Miss Berry?" The teacher asks.

"Fine. I'm sorry sir" The teacher smiles kindly at Rachel and goes back to teaching the class.

'Sorry baby. x'

**'Why now? I'm not ready Quinn x'**

'All of Glee knows about us. Why not the rest of the school? I wanna hug you without getting weird looks. x'

**'We'd still get weird looks princess. No. x'**

'Don't you love me? x'

**'Don't you dare Fabray. '**

'You're scared? x'

**'Of course I'm scared. My whole life I've seen how my fathers are treated by this cow town and the people. x'**

'I'll protect you bb. x '

**'From what? I'm used to slushies and words but... I can't handle you being upset or even worse Madeline. x'**

'Okay. xxx'

'Actually not okay. We're going to have to come out at some point. It's not fair on either of us. x'

**'I can't believe we're talking about this through text. Quinn please stop. x** '

'Do you love me? '

**'You know I do. xx'**

'Why not then bb? Please xxx'

**'Ugh. You can do it. No coming to me if the words and the slushies hurt you. Which is what will happen Quinn. I'm the loser of the school. '**

'You're not a loser. You're my angel. x'

**'Sweet talker :) x'**

'I love you Berry. Nothing will ever change that. OK? x'

**'Ly2. x'**

'Text speak?'

**'You rub off on me. '**

'I'd rather be rubbing on you right now ;-) x'

**'I hate you Fabray. x'**

'Nah you don't. Storage closet later?'

**'See you there. x '**

* * *

**2036**

"Hey baby" Quinn croons into the phone. Rachel has been away in LA for nearly 3 weeks now, and the blonde was missing her wife terribly. With all the kids out and about somewhere, she was stuck in their large house, alone and wanted her wife with her.

"Now what do we have here?" Rachel asks, amusement lacing her tone. "Someone sounds a little drunk." Quinn chuckles at this and Rachel can tell from the sound, that her observation is not too far from the truth. "Why you drinking baby?" She asks, getting out of her car, before walking around to the trunk and getting out her suitcase.

"I miss you. I'm bored and the vodka was just there" Rachel shakes her head at this. Their liquor collection is stored in Quinn's office behind a safe that only Quinn & Rachel know the combination to just so their teenagers don't get anywhere near it. It wasn't just there as Quinn put it.

"Princess... what am I gonna do with you?" She asks walking up the path to the house. She had told Quinn that filming was going to go on for at least another week at the minimum, probably another two. In reality, she had managed to get all of her scenes completed this morning and now was ready to come home and surprise her wife, even offering their three teenagers $10 each if they leave the house free tonight.

"Come home" Quinn whines and Rachel decides not to enter right now, and takes a seat on the porch bench to talk to her wife.

"You know I would if I could Quinnie." She says softly using a nickname she hasn't used in a long time. "I have to be up at 4am filming tomorrow, you know that baby" She hears Quinn sob and finally realises how much her wife has had to drink. If she's getting this emotional it's not a good stage. "I've got to go baby. I love you" Quinn swallows her emotions and repeats the statement back to Rachel before hanging up.

Rachel quickly gets up from her position on the porch seat and opens their front door. Looking around the house, she finds Quinn in the middle of their bed, face down and obviously sobbing. Rachel's heart breaks at this, knowing her absence caused it, and she feels guilty for messing with Quinn all in the name of a surprise.

She walks quietly to their bed, and quickly folds in behind Quinn and wraps her arms around her. Quinn jerks and turns to see who is cuddling her, and her eyes widen when she sees Rachel.

"Rae? You're in LA?" Rachel chuckles and brushes her lips on her wife's, and of course, Quinn takes this opportunity to show Rachel how much she misses her. Straddling her lap, she gives her a mind blowing kiss. Pulling back she smiles at her softly. "You lied to me?" She pouts making Rachel lean up to kiss the pout away.

"I surprised you but someone got all emotionally drunk beforehand didn't they?" She winks and Quinn chuckles before dropping down and resting her head in the nook of her wife's neck and kisses it softly.

"Sorry. I missed you" Rachel smiles and kisses her cheek, just below her ear.

"I missed you too. So much my beautiful girl."

"I'm drunk" Quinn groans.

"I would have never have guessed. You know I planned this night out. I have lost $30 to get our kids out for the night, and you go and from what I can gather, nearly pass out on me." Quinn chuckles and nods knowing that Rachel is not far from the truth. "It was meant to be our night of remembering each other again"

"It's only been 3 weeks Rae"

"You know what I mean. Are you up for anything?" Rachel asks, running her fingers softly up her wife's thigh, feeling Quinn shiver, she has her answer.

"Oh hell yeah." Quinn moves her head and kisses her deeply again and roles her so Rachel is on the top.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. Just trying to post all of the snapshots I have written now which should take me up to about 10 Chapters all together. After they have been posted, it might take me a while to write more as Uni is starting to get tough. x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the wait with the next Chapter. I've not been very well this week, and add that to attempting to get my university coursework done, it's not been possible to do much in the way of posting. In this Chapter, I'm giivng you two snapshots. I have attempted to put a little bit of an argument into the story, however I never feel like it quite works, it'll be nice to know what you think. **

**I hope you like the snapshots and I'll hopefully manage to get another one posted tommorow. My muse is not letting me write anymore snapshots at teh moment for some reason, so I'll post all of the ones I have written and then there might be a little break. **

**

* * *

**

**2027**

Rachel walks down the hall of the school that their younger children are at, and bumps into the tall blonde man in front of her. "Sorry" She mumbles.

"Rach?" Her head snaps up at this and looks at the man in confusion. He's got short cropped blonde hair, and his face is covered in a neatly trimmed beard. He looks familiar however she can't quite place him. "Oh my god. I can't believe it" He gushes and she decides that she has to be rude to get a response out of this man.

"I'm sorry but, do I know you?"

He raises his eyebrow at this. He's obviously not offended and lets out a throaty chuckle. "You are not serious right?" She nods her head. "You have had one serious boyfriend in your life and you don't remember him?" Realisation hits her hard and she reaches up and brushes the beard away and quickly sees that this man in front of her is in fact Alex, the only person other than Quinn that she has loved romantically.

"Alex?" She squeals and jumps into his arms. He catches her and hugs the diminutive girl back with all he has. They get a few strange looks from other parents, but neither of them seems to care. "I'm so sorry" She apologises when she pulls back. "You look so different. No glasses, where's your long hair and that beard?" He nods and runs a hand through his hair.

"I know I've changed." He stands arms width apart from her and looks her up and down. "Now let's look at you Berry. I can't believe you actually did it and become a proper star." She smiles brightly at this. "I'm so proud of you"

"What are you doing now Al? Why are you at this school?" She asks her brow furrowing in confusion.

"My son goes here." Her eyes widen at this. He always hated the idea of kids. "Yes I'm gay still. I adopted with my partner Josh 5 years ago." He smirks. "Now how many of your brood goes here?" She laughs. "I might have read about my girl now and then"

"The three younger ones go here. Madeline is graduating High School next year." He groans at this remembering that the little girl was only around 5 when they were together last.

"You and Quinn made it then?" She smiles at the thought of her wife and their life together.

She nods and jumps up and down in her place. "We did. I want you to meet her Al. Can you do dinner this Friday? Bring your partner." He nods and leans forward to kiss her cheek.

"Alright. Here's my card. Ring over with the details. It's been great to see ya Rach."

##########

Rachel walks into the restaurant on her own. She and Quinn had got into a big argument last night, which rolled over to this morning. For the first time in a long time, Rachel had not slept in their bed and ended up on the couch until Madeline and Grace dragged her back up to the guest room to sleep in and both curled around her comforting their mama.

Rachel looks around for Alex but doesn't see him. "Rach. Over here" He shouts from his position at the back of the room. She walks over to his table and gladly accepts the hug he gives her. "I'm so glad you came. Josh this is THE Rachel Berry. The one to turn me gay" Josh laughs at this and Rachel smacks his stomach with the back of her hand hard. "Ray this is my husband, Josh" She extends her hand and he shakes it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Rachel"

"No Quinn?" Alex asks looking around for the diva's wife.

She shakes her head sadly and takes her seat in teh booth. "No. We got into an argument last night. She's not answering my texts so..." She shrugs her shoulders.

"That's a shame. I hope it's nothing serious?" Alex says trying to comfort Rachel.

She just shrugs again. "Yeah well." She sighs. "It's common between us. We're opposites and clash quite a bit. We're always fine though"

A voice from the side of their booth makes them all snap their heads up. "God you make it sound like we're miserable." Quinn says sadness lacing her tone.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

Quinn takes a seat in the booth next to Rachel. "I came to meet your friend. Isn't that what you text me about earlier?" She asks sarcastically not wanting to deal with another argument right now.

"You didn't respond..." Quinn growls knowing her wife is just being difficult. Getting out of the booth she stands up.

"Bathroom now" She orders and walks in the direction of the bathroom, hoping that Rachel is following her.

#####

Once inside, she sees that Rachel is indeed straight behind her and the diva shuts the door and turns the lock before spinning around glaring at her wife.

"How dare you treat me like that in front of my friends?" She shouts a little too loudly. She growls in frustration and throws her hands up. "Ordering me around like..." She stops when she notices tear tracks running down Quinn's face. "Quinn?" She asks attempting to stop her body from going to hug her like she would normally do.

"I'm scared" The blonde admits and Rachel's heart breaks.

"Of what?"

"This" Quinn says running a hand between them. "Usually if I cry, even over a movie, you are all over me, making sure I'm OK. You hate seeing me cry and now you can't seem to care." She swallows and looks away. "You're making it seem like we're miserable and unhappy"

"Quinn"

"No. Let me finish." Quinn demands. "Are you unhappy? If you are, leave! I'd rather see you happy Rach, and be apart from you, than see you miserable and still have you as my wife." Rachel has had enough and puts her hand up.

"Shut up!" Quinn goes to complain. "No. Shut up, Shut it." She steps closer to her wife. "Quinn Marie Fabray, we have been idiots." Quinn looks away. "Look at me princess. There you are. I am happy with you. Every hour that I'm with you, I fall more and more in love with you I swear. We are soul mates baby. I thought you were miserable with me, that's why I've been difficult..." She trails off when Quinn's lips land on her own.

Quinn pulls back reluctantly and cups her wife's cheeks. "I will never hate you Fabray. You are my soul mate." She hugs her tightly and buries her face in Rachel's neck. "We've been stupid. Pulling away from each other to make the other happy. God I must look like a mess" She exclaims when she pulls back, motioning to the tear tracks on her face.

"You look stunning. Are we good?" Quinn kisses her softly.

"We are. We'll talk more later but you make me so happy Rae"

"You too. Come on. Al will send in a search party otherwise" Entwining her fingers with Quinn's she leads them out of the bathroom.

######

"There you are" Alex exclaims when they sit back down in the booth. He smiles when he notices they are sitting so close Rachel looks like she's on Quinn's lap. "You okay Ray?" He asks his friend.

Rachel smiles and nods. "Perfect. Alex, Josh, meet my amazing wife Quinn." She then realises that Quinn probably doesn't know who Alex is to her. "Princess, meet the only person in this world that I have loved romantically, other than yourself." Quinn's eyes widen to saucers when she realises who this man is.

"You're THE Alex?" He chuckles and nods. "Nice to meet you" Quinn says genuinely happy to meet the man in front of her from all of the stories from Rachel saying that he saved the diva.

Josh interrupts however by kissing Alex on the cheek. "Sorry babe, I better go and get Toby from the babysitter." He smiles at the two girls. "It was really nice to meet you two" He shakes their hands before walking out of the restaurant.

"Sorry about that. Our babysitter could only work for a bit." he smiles at Quinn. "Now tell me about yourself Quinn"

She blushes and looks to Rachel for help. She really is not one to talk about herself. "Uh what do you want to know?" She asks hesitantly making Alex laugh and turn to Rachel.

"Complete opposite of you then Berry?" She laughs and nods.

"It's what makes us work. Right princess?" Quinn nods and turns her head to give Rachel a quick sweet kiss on the lips.

"Oh yeah. Also makes us have arguments like the one today"

"Bet the make-up sex is great though" Alex says without missing a beat. Quinn coughs on her drink and turns to her wife.

"Oh god, he really is you in male form?" Rachel nods and smirks widely at Alex.

"Oh yeah. It's pretty fantastic anyway but the make-up sex is explosive" Alex laughs out loud at this, mainly because of the look on Quinn's face.

"Rachel!" Quinn exclaims but both of them ignore her.

"Better than us?" He winks.

"Hell yeah. Sorry Al but what we have..." She points between her and Quinn "Excuse my language but is fucking fantastic." He laughs and takes a sip of his drink watching Quinn squirm.

"Oh god"

"How's Kurt & Mercedes?" Alex asks changing the subject.

"Kurt's in Milan with his husband. He's got twin girls now" Alex smiles brightly at this. "Mercedes is a recording artist as I'm sure you know" he nods. "She's in LA with her husband and son Nicholas"

"How old are your kids now?"

"Madeline is 17." Quinn says. "Grace is 7 and Olivia & Jacob are 5" Alex smiles at both of the girls.

"I assume Madeline was the one..." He trails off but looks at Rachel she nods and looks down at her drink.

"What?" Quinn asks in confusion.

Alex looks to Rachel and she nods telling him he can tell her. "Kurt & 'Cedes told Rach to hide all of the pictures of yourself and Madeline. I caught her one day sobbing over a picture of Madeline." Quinn looks over at Rachel in shock.

"It was her 5th birthday" Rachel admits and Quinn leans forward to kiss her cheek.

"I knew from then that I didn't stand a chance"

"Well that and we were both gay" Quinn laughs at this as does Alex.

"There is that as well" He admits. "You look good Ray. Happy." Rachel smiles and nods.

"I am happy. I've done everything that I set out to do, and had this beautiful creature on my arm whilst doing it all" Quinn blushes again and squeezes Rachel's hand in her own.

"She is stunning" Alex admits. "How did you get her?"

"No idea" Rachel admits.

"I am here"

"Sorry Princess" Rachel says kissing her cheek. "Can we order now?"

* * *

**2010**

**Missing You. R x**

Miss You 2 BB. Q

**Shouldn't you know by now I loathe text speak? R x**

Shouldn't you know by now I don't care? 3 xx

**You annoy me. **

You Love Me. X

**Not sure I can truly deny that. **

Good. :) Have you noticed the tension? X

**Between Santana & Brittany? Yeah. Whats up? X**

San made out wit Puck in front of B. X

**Poor Brittany. X**

San is the one pissed off though. They have a 'deal'. X

**What kind of deal? x**

That they're just 'friends with benefits'. x

**Oh**

Dnt woz. I've told San off already. Britt dnt deserve it. x

**Finn tried to kiss me earlier. x**

What? I'll kill him!

**No you won't. x**

I will. No one kisses my girl and gets away with it. xxx

**That's the thing though Quinn, to the outside world, I'm not your girl. **

Rae

**No Quinn. It's alright. I understand I truly do. It's just no killing Finn when to him I'm perfectly single. **

As soon as I've got my life together, we'll come out. You are my future Berry. x

**Yeah x**

... just waiting for another text. I'm sure there's one coming soon saying 'you're my future too Q'. Right?

Rae what's wrong? Where are you?

Rachel please respond?

Britt? Have you seen Berry around?

_**Yaes. In my class. Looks upset. :(**_

**Quinn stop bugging Brittany. I'm fine, just actually paying attention in lesson. **

Do you love me?

**Yes. x**

**Sorry about that earlier Quinn. Meet in our usual place? **

Yeah bb. x

######

Quinn walks into the spacious room off the side of the auditorium and smiles at the sight of her girlfriend pacing the room. Even when she knows something is wrong, and that she is probably about to get shouted at or worse, she still finds the diva breathtakingly beautiful.

"What did I do?"

Rachel snaps her head around and offers Quinn a small smile. "You didn't do anything Quinn. I just got a little panicky at the speed of our relationship."

"Panicky? What do you mean?" Quinn asks her brow furrowed in confusion.

"We've been dating what 2 months and both of us are happy to talk about our 'future' and that future containing the two of us. Together"

Quinn smiles at Rachel's adorableness. "You panicked. The girl who plans every inch of her life, every inch of my life, panicked because I see you in my future?" Rachel nods, looking down her shoes, not quite wanting to meet Quinn's eyes. She suddenly feels fingers brushing under her chin, softly lifting her head up to meet her eyes.

"I see you in my future Rachel Berry. I love you and you love me. Right?" Rachel nods softly tears building up in her eyes. "Are you upset that we're..." She rolls her eyes "Still in the closet so to speak?" Rachel nods but before Quinn can talk she interrupts.

"I am upset, but I understand Quinn. I really do. I'm not ready to be out as well, I just wish I could use you as an excuse to tell Finn to back off" Quinn smiles and this and leans forward to brush her lips over Rachel's.

"I love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me smile. I'm not one that wants 5 reviews before I post another Chapter, but one or two would be nice :) Again if any of you felt there was a snapshot missing from the main story, tell me and I'll try and get it written for you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the promts guys. I will be getting onto them when I can but like usual, university is taking pretty much all of my time, and I've been suffering from really bad migranes the past two weeks which is not helping my muse. The first chapter today is an argument between Faberry. I really struggled to write the argument, but hopefully it all came together okay, I tried to put a little bit of old Quinn back into the story. The second snapshot, will take us back to 2011, and it's Brittana. I will very likely be expanding on that snapshot sometime in the future. Thanks for reading and please review. **

**

* * *

**

**2027**

"You bitch" Suddenly a fist comes out of nowhere and Santana feels the bones in her nose crunch and a blinding pain shooting through her face. Before she can compose herself, another hand comes flying towards her head, smacking her with as much force as the person can muster. Santana has been taught to fight all her life, and as soon as the next punch comes, she manages to finally duck, grab the assailant's hands and pull them around their back. Her eyes widen when she sees the person punching her is no one other than her best friend of nearly 3 decades, Quinn Fabray.

Holding her arms tightly behind Quinn's back, she feels the girl fighting against her restraints. Santana sees her colleague Ben looking at her and Quinn with a raised eyebrow and he mouths 'What have you done?' and she just shrug. She has absolutely no idea.

"Q. I'm going to let go in a second and if you come anywhere near my face again I will pound you into the floor"

"Is that what you did to my wife you whore?" Santana's eyes widen in shock. What the hell is she talking about?

"Quinn, I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about. I'm going to let you go now" She lets go and stands back, and lifts her hand to her nose, feeling wetness and as she pulls her hand back she realises her nose is pouring with blood. "Fuck Fabray, what the hell have you done to my face?" Ben gives her a handkerchief and she holds it to her face trying to stop the bleeding. "You've broken my nose you bitch!"

"You fucked my wife you whore" Quinn says trying to get her breathing under control and shaking her hand out, knowing she's probably broken a finger.

"Okay, lets go to my office." Santana says realising they're getting an audience. "Ben can you go get me an ice pack or something" Walking towards her office she starts to rack her brain trying to work out what the hell she could have done, seeing that her phone has a text, she picks it up and sees it's a message from Rachel. She decides to open it.

'San, Quinn is on the rampage. Thinks we slept together Thursday night, I couldn't calm her down in the slightest. I'll be over as soon as I can get someone to babysit. Sorry San xx'

"Fucking hell" She exclaims taking a look at herself in the mirror. She knows that her nose is obviously broken but dealing with this at the moment is more important. Quinn looks positively ready to kill her and the only thing holding her back right now, is the fact that they are in public.

She hears Rachel before she sees her and within seconds the diva is skidding into the room and takes in the sight in front of her. She decides Santana needs more attention right now and walks up to the other girl to asses her nose. "Did she do this?" Santana nods slowly, confusion covering her features trying to work out what has happened between her two best friends. "Okay. You need to get down to the hospital." Santana nods in agreement. "I dropped the kids off at Noah's so I know Amy is at work, I'll give her a text to tell her to expect us in the next hour."

Ben walks into the room and hands Rachel the ice pack before walking out of the room. Rachel holds it up to Santana's nose and the other girl hisses but accepts it knowing it will help with the swelling. "What happened with her Rae?" she asks softly, not daring to look at the other woman in the room.

"I used you as an excuse and she found out that you were with Britt Tuesday night." She explains.

"Oh. Did you meet her the other night then?" Rachel nods with a sad smile. "I assume it didn't go too well?" She shakes her head.

"As well as I expected."

"You can't look at her." Santana says when she looks between her best friends. Rachel is currently concentrating on her nose, and Quinn is stood over in the corner, obviously trying to control her anger, but at the same time listening in on their conversation. "What happened Rach?"

"I thought she was going to hit me" She whispers. "Look at what she did to you San." Santana's heart breaks when she sees tears begin to fall down Rachel's face, pulling her into a hug, she holds her best friend as tight as possible trying to comfort her.

"She didn't hit you though Rach. She'll never hit you." She says looking over at Quinn who is stood there looking down at her shoes, but Santana can easily see the tear tracks on her face. "Why did she think we were fucking?" She asks as she pulls back from the diva.

"I couldn't explain what we did Tuesday night... she just" Shaking her head, she sobs into Santana's chest again. "Can we go to the Doctors San? I can't be around her right now." Santana nods and tells Rachel to go wait for her in the lobby and she'll be there in a second.

Just before Rachel walks out of the room, Quinn decides she needs to sort this. "Rach baby wait." Rachel carries on walking and Santana steps into the doorway to stop Quinn from chasing her wife.

"Why did she lie?" Quinn asks.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that Quinn, especially after you've just broken my fucking nose." Santana holds the icepack tighter to her nose, trying to get some relief from the pain. "Quinn, she was scared of you today. I have never ever seen Rach scared of anyone before, especially not her own wife."

"I thought you two were having an affair San. Every fibre of my being told me she was cheating on me and I saw red." She runs a hand through her hair. "I was scared of myself this afternoon. I became my father, and hitting you like I did, I can never apologise enough." Santana smiles at her best friend.

"I forgive you Quinn. I do. If I had thought you and Britt were going at it, I don't think they'll be a soul on this planet that will be able to find your body." Quinn chuckles knowing how true this would be as she had felt the same. "You need to sort this Quinn."

She nods and tears begin to pour from her hazel eyes. "I know. How San?"

"I have no idea I'm afraid Quinn. This is not going to be sorted overnight. You two need to work on this." Santana leans forward and wraps one arm around Quinn's shoulders making sure to keep the icepack to her nose and not really caring if she got blood on Quinn's clothes. "I'll text you with what's happening later hun. Now just go home and get the kids."

"Why did she lie Santana? At least tell me that. How do I know she wasn't cheating on me with someone else?"

Santana chuckles. "You know she will never cheat on you because she's Rachel Berry. She would tell you if she started to develop feelings for someone else Q." She sighs knowing she has to at least give the other woman something to work off. "She lied because the person she met up with, you wouldn't like her talking to and it would probably upset you and she didn't want to do that." With that she walks out of the room leaving Quinn to sit in her office deciding what to do.

####

**Q. She's staying at mine 2nght. My nose is broken in 3 places, thanks : ). I don't know what 2 suggest atm, she's broken Q. How are the kids? S x**

Kids are wondering where their mama is. Madeline knows now. I couldn't lie to her. She's no longer talking to me now as well. I've fucked up bad I know. Tell her I love her San and I would never, ever hit her. Q x

**I told her & she smiled Q. She's been on the phone with Mad 4 the past few hours calming her down. She told me to tell you who she met up with. It was Shelby Q. X**

WHAT? She met up with Shelby? Why couldn't she tell me that?

**How do you feel about her meeting up with the woman that hurt her so badly time and time again Q? Truthfully x **

Ugh, okay I know. I can't believe she couldn't tell me. Doesn't she trust me to trust her opinion anymore? x

**She wanted to go without you making it hard for her. You know you would have done it Quinn so don't lie. x **

**#########**

_Apparently I can't sleep without talking to you. R x_

**Hey angel. I'm sorry I scared you. I would never hit you. I hope you know that. Q x**

_I thought I did Quinn but I really thought you were going to hurt me. Tell me it didn't come across your mind? R_

**I can tell you that. I would never hit you and the only person I wanted to hit today was Santana. The thought of touching you, never crossed my mind. I promise you that. x**

_That's good to know Quinn. I believe you. Why did you hit her? R x_

**I thought you two were having an affair Rach. I saw red. You two have always been close so it wasn't hard to come up with images and I just... I made a mistake. Please forgive me, please baby x**

_That's my problem Quinn. You should trust me enough to know I would never ever cheat on you? I couldn't even lie to you properly about meeting up with my mother, so why would you think I could lie to you about Santana and I? I would never ever cheat on you. _

**I know that. I knew that but you know my temper Rae. It got the better off me and nothing could stop me believing that San had touched you and it made me feel sick. I'm sorry baby, I really am. I can't believe what I did today. I acted like my father and I am disgusted with myself. I understand if you want a divorce Rae. X**

_Are you kidding me? Quinn you are my soul mate, I couldn't divorce you if I wanted to. Look at this, I am extremely mad at you and am sat here talking to you through text because I can't sleep without talking to you. YOU ARE NOT YOUR FATHER QUINN FABRAY. Never ever say that again. Promise me that? I do know your temper, but it's never gotten like that before Quinn. X_

**The way I acted though Rae. It was just like he was back when I was a kid. I am no better than him. I broke Santana's nose because I thought she was sleeping with my wife. I had no proof and I just broke her nose. If it wasn't for her strength, who knows how far I could've gone. x**

_Stop it. Just stop being a stupid idiot Fabray. You are not your father and you are so much better than him. You have a family that love you. Our kids are not scared of you and I am not scared of you. You are a kind, beautiful, amazing wife and mother and I am proud to call you my wife. Today was a mistake. We both know that and things are going to take time to get back to how they were before but I love you Quinn. Nothing will change that and I would never ever love anybody like your father. I can promise you that Fabray! God you infuriate me sometimes. _

**Love you too. x**

**Being serious now. I don't deserve you Rae. You are a saint putting up with me and I really don't ever deserve you or the kids. I wish I could see you right now. x**

_I know but we need some time apart, and by time I just mean tonight. I'll come over tomorrow when the kids are at school and we'll sort this out. Your boss gonna be OK with you taking tomorrow off? : ) x _

**I think she'll be cool with it. I love you Rae xx**

_: ) I love you too princess. So much and that'll never change. I'll be around at 10. Goodnight. _

**Night angel. Xx**

**################**

Quinn smiles when she hears the doorbell go at precisely 10am, there's one thing you can always rely on Rachel for and that is her ability to never be late. Well unless Quinn and sex is involved. Quinn opens the door, a little upset that her wife felt the need to ring the doorbell to her own home and smiles at the sight of her wife.

Rachel looks like she hasn't slept a wink and Quinn knows she looks the same. Rachel takes a step forward and they almost fall into each other's embrace. Rachel holds onto Quinn with all of her might and Quinn manages to guide them both inside and close the door, keeping hold of her wife at the same time. She buries her face into her neck, taking a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of Rachel's perfume. This smell always calms her and at the moment she can't imagine pulling back from this amazing hug.

Rachel decides it's time and reluctantly pulls away with a soft smile on her face aimed at her wife. Lifting her hand, she runs her fingers through the soft blonde curls that have fallen in front of Quinn's face, and brushes them back so they fall back into the correct position. She notices Quinn has tears in her eyes and cups her cheeks and uses her thumbs to catch the fallen ones. "Shhh baby don't cry." She whispers and feels Quinn's head nod up and down.

Leaning forward, she pulls her left hand away from Quinn's cheek and brushes her lips softly across her wife's knowing that at the moment this is what they both need. She pulls back, leans down and picks up Quinn's hand and directs them both in the direction of the living room. She sits down and her heart breaks when Quinn doesn't take her position next to her, but sits on the chair opposite her.

"I don't want to ever scare you again Rachel. You are my world and I can't cope with the fact that you thought I would hurt you in that way." Rachel shakes her head and stands up off the couch before walking over to the chair Quinn is sat on and sits down onto her lap making the blondes eyes widen in shock.

"We work better when we're close like this. Now look at me Fabray." Quinn raises her eyes and smiles at her wife of all these years. "I love you."

Quinn smiles and leans forward to kiss her cheek. "I love you too. What happened on Tuesday then? Lets start from the beginning okay?" Rachel nods understanding that they should have done this to begin with.

"I received a letter the other week. She had obviously seen my work in More than You Ever Know and she wanted to meet up to congratulate me." She sighs. "I knew it was a mistake, but I have a weakness when it comes to Shelby and I went to meet her. It was nice. Really nice until I realised how insanely jealous she was of my success and how much she thought it should be her and not me in that place." She laughs sarcastically. "Do you know what your mother did the next day when I won the Oscar?"

"Uh no. Said congratulations?"

"She did. She also hugged me so tightly, I was afraid she was going to break my rips, she kissed my cheek and told me she had no doubt in her mind that she would be congratulating me over my Oscar the first time she saw my show in New York all those years ago." She chuckles. "Your mother has always made me feel like a star, and my mother on Tuesday made me feel like a nobody Quinn." She sighs.

"You are not a nobody Rachel Fabray and you will never be a nobody." Quinn says wrapping her arms tightly around her wife.

"I know baby. Thank you." She smiles sadly. "We talked for hours. I was enjoying myself by the end of the night and then she started on us. You know I would never have thought that someone who surrogated for a gay couple would be so bigoted. She was asking how the kids cope with gay mothers and how much press did I get being 'out and proud'. God I hate her Quinn. I really hate her." Quinn pulls her wife down onto her further and makes sure she knows she's there to support her.

"You can cry about it Rach. It won't make you weak."

"I know but I don't feel like crying Quinn. I've done all my crying over that woman over the last 17 years and right now I feel nothing. I'm horrible I know but..." Quinn shakes her head.

"She has hurt you every which way possible Rachel. It's not horrible to feel like that."

"I am sorry for lying to you Quinn. I just knew you would be upset about me going to see her" Quinn nods in understanding.

"I know baby. I do understand. I'm so sorry for the way I reacted. I trust you I do, but I just saw red." Leaning up she captures Rachel's lips in a kiss and they fall back into the couch both knowing that at the moment, talking is not what they need, they need to feel each other, to know that the other is there and that the other is happy.

* * *

**2011**

Santana and Quinn have spent the better part of the day sunning by the pool in the Berry's back garden. Joe & Elijah were looking after Madeline in the house and Rachel was spending the day with Kurt & Mercedes.

Santana manages to control her laughter when her phone rings, and she smiles at the ring tone when she hears its Brittany. After ending things with Artie, Santana and Brittany had decided to become a couple of some sort and Santana was deliriously happy. Picking up the phone even brighter smiles covers her face. "Hey baby. What's up?"

"Help me San" Brittany whispers from the other end of the phone.

"Baby what's wrong?" Santana asks sitting forward in her seat. "Brittany?"

"He found out. He found our sexts. Oh god San I'm scared. He's told me to move out." Santana throws the phone to Quinn and tells her to get Brittany to tell her when she is whilst she quickly begins to throw clothes on so she can go over to the Pierce household.

Michael Peirce was known in Lima for the fact that he threw his eldest son out to the curb at the age of 15, when he asked for his advice from his father about the fact that he had feelings for another man. From that point on, Santana & Brittany were always careful around the Pierce's, even down to the fact that Brittany never mentioned Santana at all, and was never allowed to mention the fact that her best friends were Quinn & Rachel.

####

Santana runs towards the Pierce household and doesn't even bother knocking on the door, before entering. Once inside she veers towards Michael Pierce with an evil glare on her face, and he has the good decency to step back a little knowing what this small Latina can do to him. She growls before walking up the stairs to help her girlfriend pack. She finds Brittany at the edge of her bed on the floor sobbing loudly. She drops to her knees and wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

"It'll be okay baby."

"He told me he never wanted to see me again San." She whispers softly, eyes widen open and staring at the door just in case he comes anywhere near the room.

"I know baby. I'm so sorry it came down to this." She kisses her temple before standing up to go to the closet and get out two big suitcases to fill all of Brittany's stuff with. Brittany gets out of her reverie and stands up and starts to help Santana pack. "Do you regret being with me? Being gay?" Santana asks softly and Brittany shakes her head and grabs Santana into a hug and kisses her deeply.

"No. Never San. I love you." She smiles. "If mom and dad can't see that I'm happy, then it's their loss not mine. Come on this is everything." She says before zipping up the suitcases and picking one up leaving the other for Santana to pick up. They walk down the stairs and Brittany stops when her mother stands in front of her. "I guess this is goodbye then." Brittany says looking at her shoes.

"Goodbye" Her mother says softly, not quite believing that another child was sinning like Joshua and Brittany have done.

"Do you not regret throwing your two eldest kids out on the street?" Santana says before Brittany can stop her. Mrs Pierces eyes fly up to Santana and her eyes widen in what Santana could only describe as fear. She nods however before she can say anything, Michael comes walking into the room and glares at the two girls.

"Are you still here? Get your filfth out of my house now." He exclaims and Brittany nods. Just before she walks out of the door, she turns around with a small innocent smile on her face.

"Oh just so you know, me and San did it on your bed, the couch, the kitchen counter and on your office table. Might wanna burn it all." She winks before walking out quickly, and getting into the car which is being driven by Quinn. Santana and Brittany get into the back and Brittany finally begins to sob again.

"I'm proud of you baby" Santana says.

"I called Joey, Britt. You are welcome to stay with me and Rach for a little bit however you'll have to share with Madeline. There's not that much room and it can't be permenant." Brittany nods in understanding and sighs.

"I'll contact my Aunt. She's known about me and Santana from the beginning. She'll help." She says with a soft smile making Santana's heart break a little at how strong her baby is being.

"I love you." Santana whispers and Brittany smiles and kisses her lips softly.

"I love you too."

**A/N: What did you think? Please if you feel anything was missing from the previous story, tell me and I'll try and write it. **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello all. I apologise for the delay in writing some more Snapshots. I have quite a few written but they're not up to the standard yet that I want them to be. I've got 3 more weeks left of Uni and after that I should hopefully be able to post 1 or 2 snapshots a day until I run out of ideas for good.

I'm going to start trying to re-write the episodes to fit within my story. If anyone knows where I can find transcripts of the episodes (Season 2), could you please leave me a message so I can try and write around it. I will however be ignoring what happened in the Born This Way episode. I have an idea about the nose idea, but the Lucy story doesn't fit in at all into my story, and to be honest even for Glee.

For all of you Brittana fans, I have written quite a few scenes for them including some more scenes surrounding their wedding. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**February 12th 2012**

* * *

"Mama" Madeline shouts out from her position in the doorway. Rachel as always on her birthday is having a lie in, and Quinn has finally let their 21 month year old into the room to wake up Rachel. Rachel groans and Quinn comes into the room, and lifts their little girl onto the bed, so she can crawl onto her mother. "Mama"

Rachel smiles softly, and leans her arms out and grabs Madeline softly under the arms and lifts her into the air making the little girl squeal in excitement. Bringing her down to her chest, Rachel hugs her as tight as possible.

"Morning baby girl." Madeline kisses her mother on the cheek loudly making Rachel chuckle.

"'Appy Buffday mama"

Quinn sits down on the edge of the bed, making her presence known. Rachel looks over and whispers 'I love you' to her. Quinn crawls over to her girlfriend and kisses her softly. "Happy Birthday baby. Now come on get up and get ready. As it's the weekend, and no school, we're going to enjoy this day." She runs a hand through the blonde curls on Madeline's head. "Maddie here is going with her daddy." Madeline smiles brightly at this.

Picking up Madeline, Quinn winks at Rachel before walking out of the room before walking down the stairs where Puck is sat at the kitchen table talking to Joe about a car from what Quinn can hear. Once he sees Madeline however, his attention is diverted and a smile comes across his face. It's moments like this where she has to forgive Puck for knocking her up at 15 years old, and thank him for giving her a beautiful child like Madeline. He absolutely adored the ground that Maddie walked on, and with that smile on his face at the moment, Quinn knew for a fact that he'll always been in her and Madeline's life if he could help it.

"Hey kiddo." Puck says getting up off the seat and taking his daughter out of Quinn's arms. He leans forward and kisses Quinn's cheek in greeting, before his attention is back to Madeline. "You looking forward to a day out with daddy?" Her eyes brighten and she nods up and down making them all laugh.

"Luf you daddy." She says making Puck smile brightly and kiss her soft blonde curls.

"Love you too baby." He looks up at Quinn. "Where's the birthday girl?"

"Showering and getting dressed. She'll be down in..." before she can finish her sentence, Rachel walks through the kitchen with a bright smile on her face which brightens even more when she sees all the wrapped presents on the kitchen table. She squeals quietly, but Quinn catches it, smiling over at her girlfriend.

#####

Quinn was now driving out of Lima, her free hand entwined with Rachel's and avoiding all of the pointed looks that Rachel is sending her. The one thing that Quinn has been trying to work on with Rachel is to get her to stop trying to ruin surprises. Rachel had a need to be in control with all situations and surprises took away her control. As soon as they got into Quinn's car, Rachel was on at her to tell her what they will be doing within the day, however Quinn being used to Rachel, kept tight lipped and just smiled.

"Babe at least give me a clue" Rachel says. "The suspense is killing me."

"It's called a surprise for a reason Rae." She pulls her hand away from Rachel as she turns into a rather sharp corner; however as soon as they hit a straight, she wraps her fingers back into Rachel's making the shorter girl smile.

"Not even the slightest clue? Just one, please?" Quinn throws her head back and laughs. She thinks for a second trying to come up with a clue which will just infuriate her girlfriend even more, but at the same time giving her a small bit of information. Racking her brain for something that won't spoil the surprise, she realises everything she can come up with, will ruin it.

"Did you notice any of your clothes missing this morning?" She asks her girl softly and smirks when she sees Rachel's brow furrow in confusion.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with my surprise?"

"Everything and that's all your getting babe." She says squeezing the hand in hers and letting out a small chuckle when Rachel begins to pout.

"That's not a clue."

"Well what about what's in front of us, is that a clue?" Rachel looks back to the road and sees a straight road however at the end of the road is the outline of a plane taking off. Looking to Quinn her eyes widen in realisation, and she lets out a small happy sound.

"We're flying somewhere?" Quinn nods and turns off the road she's on, making her way towards the airport car park. "Where?"

"Now, now Rae. At least let me keep that bit of the surprise a secret." She says with a wink, whilst trying to find her designated parking space.

With the help of her Grandma, Quinn had managed to create the best birthday present for her girlfriend ever. It meant missing two days off school, which might not go down well with Rachel however she'll make sure to make it up to her. Quinn had used some of the money her Grandma had given her last year for this trip, however as Elijah Berry was apparently friggin fantastic at finding a budget flight for them, it barely made a dent in the money.

Parking up, she gets out of the car and pops the trunk getting the two carryon bags out before walking around the car to help her girl out. Rachel stops her from walking away and kisses her softly on the lips before hugging her tightly.

"What's this for angel?" Quinn asks softly hugging her girlfriend back.

"Thank you. For this, for everything." Quinn kisses her cheek and smiles.

"You deserve it all Rae and everything else I can give you. Come on." She picks up their carryon bags and hands one to Rachel before lacing their fingers together and walking towards the airport.

####

As soon as Quinn handed over the tickets the surprise to where they were going was ruined. As soon as the words Miami were uttered, Rachel's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and through the two hour wait for boarding, she was more excitable than Madeline would have been if they said they were going to meet the stars of her favourite television show.

They were now sat on the plane and Quinn was attempting to watch the movie on the seat in front of her and every now and then her eyes sneaked over to Rachel who was looking through the information in the back of the seat about Miami and acting just like an excitable child. Quinn reaches over to hold her girlfriends hand and smiles when Rachel lifts it up to kiss the back of her hand.

#####

Quinn gets out of the cab and carefully helps her girlfriend out of the back. She had asked Rachel to wear a blindfold and with a lot of persuading Rachel finally agreed. She tells Rachel to wait by the side of the car, whilst she goes to get the bags and pays the cab. She walks back around silently and smiles when she sees Rachel fiddling with the edge of the blindfold, using every ounce of restraint not to rip it off. She wraps her arm around her waist, making Rachel jump at the sudden contact, and carefully directs them in the direction of their location. When she finds the perfect spot to see all of their location, she leans over to Rachel and kisses her pulse point, before lifting her head to kiss the tip of her ear.

"Take of the blindfold angel." Rachel wastes no time and rips off the blindfold and her eyes widen when she taken in what is in front of her. Sat at the top of a cliff is the most beautiful cabin that Rachel has seen in her life. It looks absolutely huge, however what makes what she is seeing ever better is the view they have. Over the edge of the cliff is what looks like a deserted beach and miles and miles of gorgeous blue ocean. She turns around to Quinn who has dropped the bags and is basking in the reaction of her girlfriend. Rachel squeals loudly, and jumps into Quinn's arms, who struggles to hold up the extra weight and tries to find her footing and when she does, Rachel's lips cover her own for a very passionate and amazing kiss.

"This is amazing Quinn. How did you afford it? How..." She shakes her head and tries to work out how she deserves this woman in front of her.

"This is my grandmothers, she usually rents it out most of the year, but she's let us have it." Rachel kisses her again, before turning around to look back out at the view. Quinn steps forward and throw both arms around the petite diva's neck, resting her entwined hands on her chest and her chin on her shoulder. "Happy birthday my angel."

#####

Quinn watches her girlfriend from her position at the door; Rachel was on the phone to Dianna thanking Quinn's grandmother for leaving them the cabin. Quinn smiles fondly at the scene, thinking about how young Rachel seems in this moment and then remembering that they are only 17 years old and not just the grown up parents that they are to the outside world.

Suddenly Quinn's arms are filled with the excitable brunette and she holds her close to her body not quite believing how far they have come over the last few years. If you had talked to fifteen year old Quinn, she would have never have imagined that she would be holding the love of her life in her arms on the girls 17th birthday and wanting nothing more than to pick her up in her arms and carry Rachel Berry of all people to their bed and show her how much she loved her.

"Love you." Rachel mumbles into their tight embrace and Quinn just tips her head down to kiss the top of her girls head.

"I love you too Rae." She pulls away and kisses her quickly on the lips. There was a reason they were both dressed in their bathing suits. It might not be the hottest weather outside, but it was a lot warmer than Ohio and the girls were not going to miss a moment of enjoying the sunshine, even if Quinn was wearing Factor 3000 to make sure she didn't burn. "Come on, we have a pool that is calling our name." Rachel kisses her back just a little bit more deeply before running in the direction of the back door.

Before Quinn can follow, her IPhone beeps and she picks up the phone to find a message from Puck. Opening it, she sees a picture of her daughter and Puck both smiling at the camera having a great day. Sending back a text, she puts down the phone and goes to enjoy her girlfriend's presence.

#########

The sun is setting in the sky, and Quinn and Rachel are both lying on one sun lounger, basking in the sunset and being together. Quinn is laying on her back and Rachel is curled into her on her side and her head resting on Quinn's shoulder and chest.

"Did you think we'd be here a few years ago?"

"What was that baby?" Quinn asks, lifting her right arm which is wrapped around her girlfriend and runs her hand through her hair.

"Did you think we'd be here, together like this when you first asked me out?" Rachel asks softly.

Quinn thinks for a moment trying to find the right response. "Truthfully, no I don't think I did because I could have never have dreamed how wonderful this has turned out."

"Do you ever regret keeping Maddie?" Quinn smiles as she knows some people will probably take offence to this question, but she knows Rachel means no harm.

"When she was a baby, yes there were times when I thought my life would have been easier if I had given her up." She sighs. "Then I looked at our baby and with one look, I knew I would have never have been able to give her up. She was my flesh and blood Rae, she brought me you, she brought me so much happiness and all of the bad days I've had with her are forgotten."

"You're amazing." Rachel says finally lifting her head up and looking at Quinn who scoffs at the statement. "No seriously. I know I'm not easy to deal with. I'm high maintenance, I'm a diva..."

"My diva" Quinn interrupts with a smile.

"Shh you" Rachel taps Quinn's stomach in response. "You love me in spite of that, and you have managed to raise a beautiful young girl, who is an absolute genius in my opinion and the best baby in the world."

"You are her mother Rae, you're a little bit biased."

"That is also amazing. How you with all your heart, see me as Madeline's mother. I've never felt like the evil step-mother which in reality I am." She flashes her teeth making Quinn chuckle. "You are the most amazing woman on the planet and I'm so lucky to even be in your presence." Quinn smiles her heart filled with so much love and leans down and connects their lips together. Rachel moans and manoeuvres herself so she is straddling her girlfriend but at the same time, not letting their lips loose contact.

* * *

**September 2025 **

* * *

Rachel smiles at herself in the mirror. Tonight was an exceptional show, with only one or two mishaps and she was feeling rather good about herself. Once the twins turned 2, Rachel had the opportunity to go back to the role that made her as famous as she is today and she took it with open arms. Sure being away from her babies was very hard but she loved this job, this role in particular was very close to her heart.

Opening the packet of facial wipes, she begins to remove her green make-up and make herself presentable for going outside of the theatre. Once all of the make-up is off, she checks her phone for any messages and sees a text from Quinn telling her she loves her. It's moments like these; texts like these that make Rachel feel like the most special girl in the world.

A knock on the door pulls her out of her daydreams and she turns to find the stage manager stood at the door. "Hey Henry." She says with a bright smile. "How can I help?" He smiles back at her.

"There's an elderly couple out here saying they know you and wanted to congratulate you on a brilliant show." She furrows her brow in confusion; she can't say she really knows an elderly couple.

"Did they give a name?"

"Mr & Mrs Corcoran" With this Rachel's eyes widen and she frowns. Corcoran. She knows what this probably means, Shelby is probably outside waiting for her, and ready to tell her how much of a disappointment she is. Saying that however, Shelby would be only in her 50's at the most and couldn't really be counted elderly.

"Uh, let them in Henry. Thanks" She says and he opens the door wider to let the elderly couple in and her eyes look over the pair trying to work out who they really were. "Hi." She says with a small smile. "I'm sorry to be rude, but do I know you?"

The elderly gentlemen chuckles softly. "No dear, I don't believe you do. We never got the opportunity to meet you until now." He sees her confusion and steps forward extending his hand. "I'm Nathaniel Corcoran. Shelby's father. Your grandfather." Her mouth opens in shock. She really was not expecting this. Reaching forward she cautiously shakes his hand and looks over to the woman in the room.

"I'm Julia Corcoran. It's nice to finally meet you Rachel." She says shaking Rachel's hand softly.

"You're Shelby's parents?" They both nod. "I... she's not here is she?" They shake their heads.

"We heard what happened between yourself and Shelby and we can't say we agree with the way she treated you. From what we can tell, all you wanted was a mother." Julia says with a small smile. Rachel takes a deep breath and tells them to take a seat on the couch in the room; they do so and smile up at the young woman, their granddaughter whom they've never been able to meet.

"I'm sorry for my shock at seeing you here. Shelby and I's last meeting didn't go quite to plan, so I don't quite know what to say right now."

"Understandable dear." Julia says. "Shelby didn't tell us until 2 years after she had you that she had surrogated for a couple in Lima. We were shocked to say the least and have wanted to meet you since then." She says with a smile. "When Shelby told us she had found you back what was it 15 years ago now, we finally thought that we'd get the chance but she wanted her baby back and couldn't cope with you being an adult." Rachel nods. She's heard this all from Shelby and had finally just gotten over the pain of her mother not really wanting to be a part of her life.

"She hurt me." She admits softly. "Without my family, I think I would've gone off the deep end as I couldn't cope with her rejection. I was a baby still, not the adult like she thought I was."

"I'm sorry about that Rachel." Nathaniel says with a small smile. "We came to see the show today. We had no idea you were still in it. You were magnificent." He smiles proudly making Rachel realise that these two are here, just for one reason, to meet their granddaughter.

"Thank you. I came back to the show last month. My youngest turned two and it was high time they got into nursery and I started getting back on stage." Julia's eyes widen at the sound of Rachel's children.

"You have children?" She exclaims excitedly. Apparently Shelby didn't tell them everything, and they obviously don't read any magazines.

"I have four"

"Four? Does Shelby know she's a grandmother?" Rachel nods and panics at the look that Julia & Nathaniel are giving each other. Shelby might be in a bit of trouble when they see her next. "Tell me about them." He asks softly.

"Firstly I should tell you about my partner." She says realising that this could change their opinion of her as it sure did with her mother.

"You're married to a woman am I right?" Julia asks and Rachel breathes a sigh of relief.

"I am. How did you know about..." She swallows. "How did you know about my wife and not my kids?"

Nathaniel looks to his wife who just nods at him. He turns back towards Rachel. "Shelby told us about your wife. She wasn't um..."

"She wasn't happy about it when I told her. Are you two okay with it?"

They both nod. "Of course we are sweetheart. Are you happy? How long have you been together?" Julia asks making a bright smile appear across Rachel's face.

"I'm very happy thank you. We've been together since my 16th birthday. We broke up when we were 18, due to college, however got back together when we were 21 and got married 8 years ago now." She picks up the picture of her and Quinn that she keeps on her desk and hands it to her grandparents who look at it and smile. Quinn is sat on the garden chair and Rachel is perched on her lap, Quinn's fingers are slightly touching Rachel's ribs and Rachel's mouth is open wide in laughter at the tickling that her wife is doing to her.

"You two look beautiful together." Nathaniel admits.

"I know." She says proudly. "Here's a picture of my kids. Your great-grandkids."

She hands them a frame which houses the most recent picture of the Fabray kids and it is so far Rachel's favourite one. Madeline is sat in the middle on a prop from Quinn's studio; her long blonde hair is curling over her shoulders and her dark brown eyes standing out from the frame. On her lap is Jacob who has his head tilted up as he looks at his big sister in awe, his long brown hair spiking up in weird directions. Olivia is on the other side of Madeline and is pouting her lips in a kiss and waving slightly and then in between Madeline's legs on the floor sits Grace who is sat smiling at the camera brightly, looking so much like Quinn it's scary.

"They are beautiful." Julia admits. "What are their names?"

"Madeline is my eldest. She's 15 and my wife had her in High School." Nathaniel's eyes widen at this. "It was an accident, but the best thing to ever happen to Quinn and to me as well." She says. "Grace the gorgeous little blonde on the floor is 6. Quinn gave birth to her and she looks so much like her. Olivia & Jacob are twins, and I gave birth to them. They're three now."

"Wow. I can't believe you're only what, 30 or so and you have four beautiful babies, a gorgeous wife and this amazing career. You are very lucky Rachel." Rachel nods in agreement. She knows that and thanks whoever made this possible every day.

"Uh, Shelby and I never quite got the chance to really talk about, well anything really." Rachel admits sadly. "Could you tell me about her, about you?" She asks.

"Of course sweetheart." Julia says.

"One sec, let me text my wife to tell her I'll be home late." Picking up her phone she quickly sends off a text.

'_**I will be home a bit late princess. Had some visitors at work, will explain later. I love you. R. X' **_

"What would you like to know dear?" Nathaniel asks.

"Do I have any aunts or uncles at all?"

"Yes. We have three children. Shelby is our youngest." He says with a smile. "We also have two sons, Elliot & Matthew. You also have cousins as well. Matthew has three girls. Patricia, Cassidy & Jamie." Rachel smiles at this knowledge. Only her daddy has siblings and neither of them has produced any kids, so she's always been on her own when it comes to being a Berry.

"That's nice to know. Is there anything you want to know about me?"

"How long have you wanted to be an actress?" Julia asks and Rachel throws her head back and laughs.

"I don't remember a time where I didn't. Dad & Daddy always joke that I was singing when they held me for the first time and then when I was old enough to talk they could never stop me from putting on performances."

"That sounds just like Shelby. You are very alike to her you know."

She nods sadly. "I know. Genetics are really amazing." She says repeating what she said to her mother all those years ago.

"Are you children anything like you?"

Rachel is glad for the change in subject. She hated talking about her mother. "Olivia is me down to a T. She performs for me and Quinn at any given moment. I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes an actress or something." She says proudly. "Jacob is the opposite of his twin. He's quiet in comparison to her, likes to keep things bottled. It's amazing, he has none of Quinn's genes but he is so much like her sometimes." She sighs. "Madeline, my eldest is the perfect blend of me and Quinn. She is amazingly musically, especially on the piano, however prefers to sit in the background and sing rather than be in the spotlight now she's older. She loves musicals though and everyone at the theatre knows her." She smiles. "Grace is all Quinn. She looks so much like she did when Quinn was that age. She's amazingly kind and loves being the centre of attention but at the same time is happy to let her siblings shine. They're all pretty amazing." She admits with a proud smirk.

"They sound it Rachel. God is that the time." Nathaniel says looking at the clock above Rachel's desk. "We better get going." He steps forward and instead of shaking her hand this time, he hugs her tightly and Julia follows suit as soon as he pulls away. "I want you to keep in contact Rachel. Here is our phone number, email address and home address. Please send us pictures of your beautiful family." She nods and kisses both of their cheeks in goodbye.

"You are a truly amazing actress and singer Rachel. We're proud of you." Julia says.

"Thank you. It was lovely to meet you. Thank you for taking the time."

#####

Rachel walks through the door to their home and resets the alarm and locks all of the locks on the door before walking into the living room. She smiles at the sight of her wife sitting on the couch, her legs underneath her and Madeline laying almost on top of her and both watching whatever is on TV. Madeline's head snaps up when she realises they're not alone in the room and she smiles up at her mother.

"Hey Ma. Good show?" Rachel nods and takes a seat in the love seat across the room.

"Angel, what happened?" Quinn asks worried about the way her wife was acting. Usually Rachel would come running in and kiss Quinn quickly and deeply before telling her about the show, however now she was sitting across from them, all quiet and reserved and not making any eye contact.

"I had visitors after the show tonight." She raises her eyes to look into her wife's. "It was Shelby's parents. My grandparents." Quinn's eyes widen in shock and looks at Madeline who gets the hint.

"I'm off to bed. Night mom. Night Ma." She kisses them both on the cheek before going up to her room.

Quinn walks across the room and sits on Rachel's lap and hugs her tightly to her. "Your grandparents?" Rachel nods and buries her face in Quinn's neck.

"It was amazing Quinn. It was everything that I wanted when I met Shelby for the first time. They knew about you and me and they were happy for us." She says with a smile. "They truthfully wanted to get to know me for me, and not the baby that Shelby gave up 31 years ago."

"So you're happy?" Quinn says, confusion lacing her tone. Rachel really didn't look happy.

"I should be shouldn't I?" She admits softly. "I just... I wanted my mother to react like that Quinn. It should be her kissing me cheek and giving me a hug after telling me how..." She sighs. "I'm being pathetic again. Why can't I just forget that woman? She's going to forever haunt me isn't she?" Quinn nods and kisses her forehead.

"Probably. Babe look at me." Rachel lifts her head. "She doesn't need to haunt you. She's not your mother, just like my father isn't my father to me anymore. We have to forget about our horrible parents and just think about the amazing three we both have okay." She kisses her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now tell me about your grandparents..." Quinn says excitedly.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I'll try and get some more up as soon as I can. It might be 3 weeks though I'm afraid everyone due to RL. Please review :D x


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Okay everyone, I'm really sorry about the delay in posting. I have just got home from Uni and have finally got back on my laptop which has all of my deleted scenes on. I want to make sure they are up to the standard that I want before posting them, but I thought I would give you one today and hopefully a few more in the next few weeks.

I just wanted to run something past all of you guys that take the time to review. While I was without my laptop, I started to write a new little thing. I thought the idea of looking at what happened if Madeline didn't choose to go to the house in the first story, which brought Q & R back together again. I have a few little stories I have written which of course follow on the fluffiness from my SOAM story, however they're more of an Alternate Universe or a 'What Could Have Happened?'. Sounds interesting?

Anyhow, hopefully you enjoy this next Snapshot. It shows Rachel in a not so nice light, it's all about her jealously and it ultimately hurting the people she loves.

* * *

Quinn walks through the house, with her hand over her stomach. For the last few days, she's had horrible period pains, which don't seem to be going away, no matter how light the bleeding becomes. She sighs when she catches the eye of her wife, who is just about to walk out the door, and Rachel being the diva she is, flicks her hair and walks out without even a good morning.

For the last week they have been arguing. It was nothing new in their relationship, from day one they have always argued, however their make-ups have always been quick, to the point and fucking fantastic when they involved sex. This time though, the sex was non-existent and Rachel wouldn't even look at Quinn, however had no trouble sitting there screaming at her for 2 hours last night, about all of the 'problems' they were having.

Quinn had hired a new assistant called Lauren. To Quinn, Lauren was perfect. She was just like she was at her age, enthusiastic, willing to learn and could take some pretty good photographs. To Rachel however, Lauren was a threat. The girl was stunningly beautiful, she flirted with Quinn just a little too much for Rachel and at one point in the argument last night, and Rachel had even said she was worse than Santana was when they were back in High School. Quinn's refusal to fire Lauren had Rachel on tenterhooks, the insecurities that she has always had regarding why Quinn was with her came out and were ruining the relationship they had spent the better part of their lives putting together.

Quinn smiles at her teenagers when she walks into the kitchen and carefully takes a seat in one of the chairs whilst her youngest daughter pours her a cup of coffee. "Still feeling rough?" Olivia asks as she places the cup in front of her mother.

Quinn nods and groans when a sharp pain runs through her stomach. "I've never had pains like this before in my life."

"You need to go to the Doctor mom, or at least talk to Aunt Amy about it." Jacob says looking at his very pale mother. Quinn has always hated going to the doctors, even since she was little and always left things until the last minute when it came to her body. That being said, when one of her kids was sick, she was the first one to take them down to the ER and get them checked out. "Did you and ma talk last night?" Quinn closes her eyes and nods.

"If you could call it talking. She shouted at me about Lauren for 2 hours." She says softly. "All I wanted to do was to curl up into a ball and get some asprin in me but she is so stuck on the Lauren situation that she couldn't care less about me at the moment."

"God she is so self absorbed sometimes. Lauren is so obviously straight mom." Olivia says from her position at the dishwasher.

"I know. That's the thing. Lauren spends hours at work telling me about her boyfriend and how amazing he is and how lovely he treats her and how she can't wait to get married and have kids." She throws her hands up and groans when another sharp pain goes throughout her abdomen. "Fuck. Oh sorry"

"Mom, we're 14. We've heard worse, believe me." Jacob says with a smirk.

Quinn smiles and drinks the rest of her coffee. "OK, I'm off to work." She says with a grimace when she attempts to stand up and another period pain shoots through her stomach.

"Mom you can't go to work like this. Please take today off. Or at least go to see Amy before going into work." Quinn shakes her head. She doesn't need to go to the doctors over period bloody pain. "Please?" Jacob asks softly.

"I'll stay home, but I'm not going to the doctors." She sits back down with a sigh. "You guys better get off, has Grace already gone in for Cheerleading?" Jacob nods before helping his sister load the dishwasher and getting ready to go to school.

#####

Quinn is laying on the couch when her mobile goes off. She sits up with a groan and picks it up knowing it's her wife from the ringtone. "Hey" She whispers.

"Hi. Did she try anything?"

Quinn groans at the question. "Rachel I am not doing this again." She decides she needs to move so pulls herself up into a standing position trying to not let out a groan of pain. "Lauren is straight. I have met her boyfriend, and she is happy. Lauren doesn't want me and for god's sake, I don't want her." She lets a breath of air out and brings a hand up to her clammy forehead. "Oh fuck" She says with a whisper.

"Quinn what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine." She lies easily. "I can't believe you don't trust me Rachel."

"I do trust you. I promise you I do it's just..." Quinn closes her eyes tightly when she sees the room spinning and before she knows it her centre of gravity is mixed up and her head is spinning towards the floor and smacks the side of the couch on the way down. "Quinn?" Rachel exclaims hearing the loud body and the unmistakable sound of a body hitting a hard object and then the floor. "Quinn? Quinn talk to me. Quinnie?" She says getting worried now. "Princess please answer. Please." She finally realises something is seriously wrong and rings up the main studio phone.

"Quinn Fabray Photography Studio, Lauren speaking. How may I help?" Rachel grimaces at the sound of the girl whom she is sure is in love with her wife.

"Lauren, its Rachel. There's something wrong with Quinn. Is she in her office?"

"Hi Rachel. I'm afraid Quinn didn't come in today. Your son called to say she was sick and needed to take the day off." Rachel's eyes widen when she realises her wife is sick and she doesn't even know about it. She had been complaining of period pain over the last week, but the argument had gotten the better of them both and she had ignored her pain. She decides she needs to get home quickly and rings up Amy Puckerman for her to meet her at the house.

########

Pulling up to the drive she sees Amy is stood on the porch ringing the doorbell trying to get Quinn who they assume is inside to answer. Rachel gets out of her car, and runs up to the door, puts the key in and runs into the living room and there lying on the floor with the phone in her hand is her wife.

Rachel falls to her knees and shakes Quinn to try and get her up. "Princess, baby please wake up. Amy in here." She calls out, and seconds later Amy runs into the room and falls to her knees beside Rachel and checks for a pulse on Quinn's neck.

"She's breathing still Rach. I think she just passed out from the pain" She explains turning Quinn over carefully and lifting up her stomach to carefully feel for what she believes is wrong with her. "Liv rang me this morning on her way to school, said Quinn had been complaining of 'period pains' which start from her belly button and go down." She feels what she needs and picks up the phone in Quinn's hand. "It's appendicitis Rach. Didn't you notice she was in pain? She must have been in agony." She asks, dialling 911 quickly on Quinn's phone knowing that herself and Rachel couldn't carry Quinn to the car.

"We've been arguing I... oh god I'm horrible" She says when she realises all the signs were there but she chose to ignore them. She looks down into the face of her wife who looks so much paler than normal. She can hear Amy on the phone to the paramedics but her focus is just on the blonde woman on the floor. "Baby" She whispers, leaning down and kissing Quinn's cheek and winces when she sees a bruise forming over her right temple. "I'm so sorry."

"She'll be fine Rach." Amy says laying a hand on one of her best friends back.

#####

As soon as they got Quinn into the ER, she was given an ultrasound and rushed into the operating theatre when they found out the appendices had actually ruptured and hadn't been caught as early as Amy would've liked.

It was now 5 hours later, and Rachel was curled up into Jacob on one of the hospital chairs. At just 14, he was a big lad and towered over both women. Quinn was on the bed in the centre of the room and sat on the other side of the bed, was Grace and Olivia and Madeline was still stuck at home looking after baby Beth but expected updates on the hour from her family and the doctors that she works with.

Rachel is off the seat in seconds when she sees Quinn's eyes flickering open. Standing at her side, she grips hold of her hand and smiles down at the beauty that is her wife hoping to calm her down from all of the tubes that are surrounding her. Quinn's eyes widen in shock, and Rachel shakes her head and lays her hand on her chest and tells her to calm down and breath and Quinn does what her wife says and within seconds begins to breath normally again.

Jacob in this time has found Amy who walks into the room with a small smile on her face. "You're finally awake then missy. You have given us all a fright today. How are you feeling?" She asks walking up to Quinn and checking all of her vitals.

"Sore. What..." She swallows loudly. "What happened?"

"You had a burst appendicitis." Quinn's eyes widen in shock. "Quinn seriously, with one of your best friends and your eldest daughter being doctors I really would think it's time to start getting over your fear of us." She says with a small smile.

"I thought it was period pains" Quinn explains and looks to Rachel who looks away in embarrassment. She still can't believe her wife was in that much pain and she had no idea.

"Period pains? Seriously Quinn?" Quinn nods at Amy's question. "You would have been in agony. Oh by the way, take it easy on the wife. She's been blaming herself for the last 6 hours like you wouldn't believe." Quinn's eyes snap back to her wife, and she holds her other hand out, asking silently for Rachel to take it.

"Please don't blame yourself Angel."

"Quinn, this was serious. You could have actually died and I did absolutely nothing. I had no idea you were in that much pain and you're my wife for fucks sake." She exclaims and the rest of the people in the room raise their eyebrows in shock, Rachel rarely swears. "I'm so sorry."

"Baby I should've told you. Yes you've been bloody insufferable when it comes to Lauren but it's down to me to tell you when I'm ill and I didn't." She smiles. "C'mere" Rachel leans down and kisses her lips. "So Doc, how long am I here for?"

Amy smiles at the nickname. "We're keeping you here for 2 days but when you go home Quinn you seriously have to rest. The most strenuous activity you'll be doing is going to the toilet, and you need to keep that up for at least 2 weeks. Now I know you two..." Both girls blush when they realise what is coming and the kids look away, Grace rolling her eyes at the warning. "Rach if she does anything strenuous you could seriously harm her. She nearly died and rest is the only way she'll get better okay?" Rachel's eyes widen and she nods firmly making Quinn groan knowing that she won't be getting any for a long time as Amy has just put the fear of god into Rachel.

"I hate you Puckerman."

Amy just laughs and bends down to kiss Quinn's cheek. "You love me really. Seriously though, rest please for all of our sakes okay. Diva here wouldn't cope without you." She smiles and walks out of the room quickly before Rachel's flying hand can make contact with her arm for the comment. The kids then decide they have had enough and all come around the bed to make sure their mom is okay, the twins especially feeling very worried about their mother.

"Are you two sorted now?" Jacob asks with his trademark smirk.

"I think we are" Rachel says with a smile. "I think I ought to get to know Lauren a little better before I can judge and let me jealousy get the better of me."

"Hallelujah" Olivia says making everyone else in the room laugh, even Quinn who grimaces at the pain it causes.

"Ow, ow, ow. Apparently no laughing either is allowed." Rachel smiles and leans down and brings their lips together softly. Quinn kisses her back more powerfully making the brunette swoon. Quinn pulls back with a smile. "At least we can still do that if nothing else is allowed." The kids groan making the two older women smile.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll get started on the rest of the deleted scenes. Hope you enjoyed this one and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is a little bit of a backstory to the next few snapshots. I don't have access to all of the older episodes and really can't be bothered to go back and re-write it my way.**

**Quinn wants nothing more than to become prom queen. So much so she talks to Rachel and asks if she wouldn't mind if she uses Finn as her running partner in the effort to get to that title. Rachel is disgusted with the fact that Quinn doesn't think that Rachel would be a good running partner, so in her haste dumps Quinn and tells her to move out of the house.**

**Finn agrees to be Quinn's running partner, and everything happens from then on. I have ignored the Lucy Caboosey storyline completely, it is stupidly ridiculous and I think 'Teen Mom' would have been a better slogan on her BTW shirt.**

**Rachel and Mercedes go with Sam to the prom just like in the show and Jesse does turn up like normal. I haven't yet included him in my story, but lets just say that Jesse tried to get Rachel's attention, but her relationship with Quinn was too precious to her, and she denied all of his advances.**

**At the end of the episode, it is Quinn and Jesse that get into the fight. Minus all of the punches of course. Jesse gets thrown out, but Quinn is dragged into the bathroom by Rachel before she can be taken out. This is where this first snapshot starts off, I'm gonna say that the announcement of the prom king and queen happens after this.**

* * *

the prom

* * *

After the fight that Quinn started, Rachel grabs hold of her hand before Sue Sylvester can get there and drags her to the nearest bathroom.

"Quinn you need to calm down." Rachel says as she follows the other girl into the bathroom. She might have started dragging Quinn there but the girl ripped her hand out of hers and stormed ahead.

"This is your fault." Quinn says tears lacing her voice. "Nobody would have ever have voted for me, as they know I'm just this huge lesbian who used to be with you. I'm pathetic."

"That's not true." Quinn raises her hand as if to smack Rachel and starts to bring it down before she realizes what she is about to do.

"Oh my god." She says before her hand makes contact with Rachel's face. "I'm so sorry Rae." She says softly, tears freely streaming down her face.

"Quinn." Rachel says. She has curled her body away from Quinn, as she actually believed that Quinn was about to hit her.

"I'm so sorry." She goes to touch Rachel but the smaller girl flinches away. "Baby please."

"No. I've had enough Quinn." Rachel says getting into Quinn's personal space. "I'm in love with you and I believed until tonight that you were still in love with me."

"I am. You know I am."

"You went to hit me Quinn. That's not love."

"I didn't though. I'm so sorry Rae. I've not been myself." Quinn sobs out. "Please take me back? I need you in my life."

Rachel lets out a cruel laugh. "Take you back? After the way that you have treated me. You must be kidding me Quinn."

"I'm not. I love you Rae."

"Don't call me that. I told you I didn't want anything more to do with you Quinn. You practically dumped me for your reputation. How could you do that? To me? To Madeline?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough Quinn Fabray. I need more than." Rachel says as she starts to cry. "I need to believe that you love me in here." She taps her heart. "Please leave me alone Quinn."

"Is there a chance?" Rachel furrows her brow. "A chance that we'll get this back?"

"If you can prove to me by Nationals that your worthy of my love then yes, there's a chance. A good chance. I'll never stop loving you Princess." Quinn smiles and nods. She then turns on her heel and walks out of the door leaving a crying Rachel in the bathroom.

* * *

**new york**

* * *

Quinn had been spending the last few weeks trying to prove to Rachel that she is worthy of her love. She was starting to get to Rachel until her and Finn walked in on the two of them about to kiss.

When they got to New York, Quinn had this huge thing planned with Rachel and took her out on a date, showing her the sites and making sure she was truly wooed. Rachel wasn't having any of it, and told Quinn that she needed to do more than a date in her favorite place in the world.

Quinn has now given up and locked herself in the bathroom, however Santana and Brittany are there on hand to get her out.

"Quinn." Santana shouts as she and Brittany bang on the bathroom. "Quit hogging the bathroom. I needs to re-pencil my eyebrows on." Quinn slides open the door to the bathroom and walks out.

"It's all yours."

Santana watches the broken girl walk into the room and decides to follow her. "Everybody is already in the other room working."

"Oh yeah. Is Mr Schue in there?" Quinn asks as she picks up her bag. "Coz I think that I'm going to tell him that Rachel & Kurt keep sneaking off."

Brittany shakes her head. "You can't do that, he'll have to suspend them."

Quinn shrugs. "And there goes our chances at Nationals. Darn" She says sarcastically.

Santana groans. "You know what. We get it. You're pissed that your no longer getting lady kisses from the midget. Get over it."

Quinn expression turns into one of anger and her voice rises into a shouting level. "I don't want to get over it okay."

"The only person you are sabotaging here is yourself." Santana says.

Quinn groans angrily and shouts back at Santana. "I don't care about some stupid show choir competition."

"Well you should because this is the one chance we have to actually feel good about ourselves."

Quinn looks down at her hands. "Aren't we supposed to be the popular girls?" Santana and Brittany look at each other but don't say anything. "So why can't we have our dreams come true? She has loved, Tina has it, even Zizes has hooked up."

Quinn sits on the bed her eyes downcast. Santana sits next to her on her right and Brittany on her left.

"I just want her to love me again."

Santana smiles. "I think I know how to make you feel better."

Quinn scrunches up her nose. "I'm flattered Santana but I'm not into that, with you."

Santana looks confused for a second and then hides her smirk. "No. No I'm not talking about that." She runs her hand through Quinn's hair. "I'm talking about a haircut."

"Yeah totally" Brittany says agreeing with Santana. "Rach will love it."

"Really?"

Santana nods. "Oh yeah. Come on blondie."

######

Later that night, Quinn walks into the girls bedroom, her eyes downcast and her hands fiddling with the hand in her own. Brittany is stood at her side makign sure the girl has the strength to go into the room, to where Rachel will be.

"Quinn." Rachel says when she notices the other girl. "What... What have you done to your hair?"

Quinn stands there and runs her hair through her hair, tugging on one strand lightly. "I thought it was time for a change." She finally looks up. "What do you think?"

"A change?" Rachel asks softly.

"A new me." Quinn replies. "One that doesn't cheat, one that doesn't treat her girlfriend like shit." The other girls in the room, are currently being dragged out into the adjacent one by Brittany and Santana, but Quinn and Rachel only have ideas for each other. "One that is a good mother to Madeline. One my little girl can look up too."

"Why would a haircut make Madeline look up to you?"

Quinn shrugs. "It's just what Santana and Brittany have been saying to me all day." She smiles. "Do you like it?"

Rachel steps forward and runs her hands through the ends of her ex-girlfriends hair. "It looks beautiful Quinn. Really beautiful."

"I'm so sorry. I really am." She looks away. "I understand if you never want to talk to me again but I think we owe it to our love to try again." She leans forward. "I love you Rachel Barbara Berry, you are my world and the mother of my daughter." She sighs. "Please say you'll have me back. Please." She begs and Rachel leans forward to join their lips.

"I just needed time princess." She says. "I love you too and I have missed you so damn much."

"I missed you too Rae and I'm so sorry."

"I really love this new do though babe. Makes you look gorgeous." Rachel says as she laces her fingers right into her hair. "Even more gorgeous."

"Thank you. San and Britt gave me a day of pampering to get my mind off you." She smirks. "Didn't quite work."

#####

"Has San calmed down?" Quinn asks as Brittany comes back into the room. She has been in her and Santana's room trying to calm down the Latina after she went nuts at Rachel, Quinn & Finn for ruining their chances at the competition. Finn and Rachel were doing their duet and in the heat of the moment he had kissed the smaller diva not knowing that her and Quinn were back together. Quinn went absolutely nuts and had laid into Finn right there on the stage in front of the whole audience.

"She's still pissed at Rachel for some reason."

Quinn is sat on her bed her knees up against her chest with Rachel in between them. Her arms are wrapped around her girl and her chin is resting on her shoulder. Rachel furrows her brow and looks back up Quinn. "What did I do wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm confused. It was Finn who kissed you..." Everyone in the room turns to glare at the giant boy who is sat on the floor with two bruised eyes and a cut across his cheek. "And Quinn who beat him up on stage." Rachel leans her hand down to where Quinn's bruised knuckes are and runs her finger softly over them. "She's talking about making a Rachel voodoo doll."

Everyone in the room including Rachel chuckles at this. "She's insane."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it's nothing big, but I've been struggling with writing after finishing Uni. Too much time on my hands for some reason has caused my muse to go away. I've got a few snapshots done, I'm just polishing them off before posting them. These two wern't my favourite, but after the last episode I thought we could have a bit of nice Faberry moments.**

**The story doesn't seem to be as popular anymore so I am going to change the status to completed. It doesn't mean it's completley finished as the snapshots will come as I write them, but my muse is disappearing when it comes to this story, and the lack of reviews is not really pushing me forward. I'll finish off the snapshots I have written which is about 10 more or so, but after that I think I might call it quits. **


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for reading. This is a tough subject to breach, I'm not really sure of the time frame at the moment but hopefully you can enjoy it how it is. I would say Madeline would be in her late twenties so Rachel & Quinn would be in their mid 40's or something.

* * *

"Hey" Santana looks up from her paperwork to find her best friend of over 20 years standing in front of her. Rachel looks terrified and within seconds, Santana is over and wrapping Rachel into a hug. Rachel stays composed for a second before wrapping her arms back around Santana and breaking down.

After what feels like half an hour of crying, Santana leads them both over to the couch in her office and helps Rachel clean herself up.

"Rae, what's happened? Is Quinn okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. It's me." Santana's eyes widen and she waits for her friend to finish. "I... I found a lump."

"Oh sweetie." Santana wraps her best friend into a hug again to try and offer her some strength. "Have you been to the doctors?"

"No. I... I can't."

"Why not? Rach, come on don't be stupid. Let me ring Amy." She jumps up and picks up the phone.

"Please no."

"Tell me you've told Q." Santana says staring at Rachel. When the other brunette looks away in embarrassment Santana huffs in frustration. "Rachel, she's your wife. She needs to know if you think you have a lump." Santana walks over to the window and speed dials Amy despite Rachel's protests.

"Amy Puckerman speaking." Amy says over the phone.

"Hey Amy, its San. I have someone in my office who thinks they've got a lump. I assume on her breast?" Rachel's eyes widen and she runs over to Santana to try and get the phone from her.

"San, is that Rachel I can hear?"

"Yeah. What should you suggest I tell her?" She puts her hand high in the air, with her phone firmly in her grasp and she presses the speaker button with her thumb.

"Tell the idiot to get her skinny butt down to the hospital now."

"You're on speaker Amz"

"Rach, listen to me. I know you think you never get sick, but you can and finding a lump, no matter the size is not normal. Get into the hospital now Rae. For the kids." Rachel growls in frustration when Amy uses the kids as a way to get her to go to the hospital. "Please Rae."

"I'm coming in."

"Thank fuck for that. Amy be ready for us in half an hour." She hangs up the phone and tells Rachel to sit still while she goes to her boss to try and get some time off for the day.

#######

Amy is waiting for them by the reception when they walk in and with the help of Santana manages to get Rachel back into the examining room.

"Amy it's nothing."

Santana growls and gets into Rachel's face making the other girls eyes widen in fear. Santana hasn't done anything like this since high school. "Look. At. Me. Berry."

"San."

"LOOK at me!" Rachel turns to look Santana in the eyes. "You came to me for help Rachel. You were terrified and I know it is not over nothing." She brushes some hair back from Rachel's eyes and her heart clenches when she sees tears falling out of the diva's eyes. "Let me call Quinn. Please?" Rachel shakes her head and Santana lets out another growl.

"No. Wait. Let Amy examine me. I could have felt nothing. Please I don't want to worry her over something that could be my imagination." Santana smiles and leans forward to kiss Rachel's forehead before turning around to let Amy to the examination.

######

Rachel lies back in the bed and closes her eyes when she hears the unmistakable angry tones of her wife outside her room talking to Santana. Suddenly the curtains are thrown back, and what she sees breaks her heart. Quinn looks like she's been through a hedge backwards, all due to the way that Santana decided to tell her why her wife was in the hospital.

Before she can think about it any longer, she finds her arms full of her beautiful blonde wife and the other woman sobbing into her arms.

"Angel shh. I'm going to be fine."

"San said..." She sobs.

"San's an idiot for worrying you like that. I have a lump in my right breast." Quinn sobs harder. "They have done a mammogram and it's the size of a marble. Quinn baby, Amy doesn't think it's anything. We have a few choices. They can perform a biopsy on it, or they can just get rid of it by doing a lumpectomy."

"What..." She wipes her tears away and tries to compose herself. "What do you want to do?"

"The lumpectomy can be done as an outpatient. I'm going for it and then at least it's out. If it turns out to be cancerous, which Amy doesn't think it is, they'll go from there." She strokes Quinn's hair back and smiles as Quinn curls her legs up under her and gets comfortable on Rachel's bed. "I love you angel. I'm going to be fine. I promise you." Quinn smiles softly before bringing her lips to her wife of 20 years.

"I was so worried. Santana still doesn't have a way with words does she?"

Rachel chuckles and looks into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"I'll be fine." Rachel says trying to convince both her and Quinn.

########

Quinn and Rachel sit next to each other in Amy's office, hands clasped between them both of them looking to the other for strength. Rachel had, had the lumpectomy 4 days ago and the results were meant to come in today. Amy sits down on the opposite side of the table with a bright smile on her face.

"Guys I'm not going to prolong this. Rae your tests came back benign. You are cancer free and that lump was actually 'nothing' as you kept on saying."

Rachel lets a few tears form and Quinn squeals and reaches over the table, grabs Amy's doctors jacket and kisses her on the lips quickly before turning back to her wife and letting her lips and tongue do all the talking for how happy she is.

Rachel sits there dazed when Quinn pulls back, until she realises that her wife has just kisses one of their best friends.

"You kissed me?" Amy says amazed. "Ew"

"Hey, it's not that bad. I apologise, you've just given me the news that my wife doesn't have cancer. I got a little excited." Quinn says sheepishly. "What does this mean then?" Quinn says before wrapping one of her arms around Rachel's back.

"It means that we'll have to do a mammogram on you again Rachel in 3 months time, and then after that 6 months for around the next two years, but you're cancer free." Amy says with a smile. "I would recommend checking your breasts at least twice a week to..."

"I'll help." Quinn says cutting into Amy's speech making the other two women in the room chuckle.

"How did I know that was coming up huh?" Amy says with a wink. "Up for celebratory drinks tomorrow night?" Rachel nods and begins to thank her friend for helping her. As they walk out of the office they bump into Santana who was waiting their patiently with Brittany wanting to see the news of if her best friend had cancer or not.

"It's benign. It's technically nothing." Santana sighs in relief and Brittany lets out a squeal and embraces both Quinn and Rachel at the same time making them both smile.

"You terrified me Rae." San says as she wraps her arms around her best friend of 2 decades. "I don't know what I'd do if I loss you or these two."

"We'll never have to find out. I'm sure we'll all go together." Rachel says as she returns the hug.

* * *

Another one up tomorrow I'm sure. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a little bit following the texts between the girls through the last few episodes. Quinn is bold and Rachel is **normal text**.**

* * *

**Blame It On The Alcohol**

* * *

Does San really think she's not obvious?xxx

**I have no idea but I think we're one step away from her punching Artie. **x

Should we do something?

**It's Santana. **x

Of course. What she's doing to Britt though is so unfair? x

**Poor Sam really doesn't know he's just being used does he? **x

It's the same with Artie though. I could have smacked him for the way he was treating Britt at my party last month

though... throwing cash at her like that. x

**He was drunk. **

That's no excuse.

**Oh really. So you making out with Blaine was...**

Come on. You kissed Tina. Should I be worried about that? :)

**Okay... we're going off point here. San & Britt, intervention? **x

Santana is too stubborn. She will beat us before realizing the truth. xx

**She wouldn't dare touch us Rach. Look at her. It breaks my heart to see her like that. Britt has no idea how Santana truly feels does she? **xx

No. I think Artie has nailed it into her that San just used her for sex. She loves her it's so obvious. x

**I know. Do we leave it, or push them together? x**

I think all we really can do right now is watch from the sidelines and hope that neither of them get hurt. Which

lesson are you in? x

**Spanish with Mr Schue. I'll come meet you after class. I need some lovin'** x

Your so crass sometimes Quinn Fabray!

**Lucky you love me then? **

Maybe x

* * *

**Sexy**

* * *

Did you talk to San, princess? x

**Yeah. I'm round hers at the moment. She's torn up inside atm. Are you okay to watch our girl tonight? x**

Of course sweetheart. Take care of her. x

**I will do. **

**...**

**She's asleep now. You still awake baby? **

Yeah I am. How is she?

**I've know her since we were in kindergarten. I've never seen her cry like this before. She told Britt she loved her. x**

Did Brittany return the feelings?

**Yeah but she didn't want to hurt Artie. x**

Screw Artie. Those two are meant to be together. x

**I know. S'wat I tld her. Took her 16yrs 2 cme ot, this is just gunna stick her rght bk in the closet Rae. Britt said if she's lcky nuff 4 San 2 be single when she and Art brk up, she'll be lucky to have San. Sz bout txt spk, knackered bb. xx**

It's OK sweetheart. Go get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning. I love you. xx

**Ly 2 bb. xx**

* * *

**Born This Way**

* * *

Lucy Caboosey Fabray?

**No. x**

Let me guess, Noah's photoshop skills are finally coming out? x

**He and Lauren decided to come up with something to ruin mine and Finn's chances. x**

Did you have to mention his name?

**He is my running partner**

Don't fucking remind me.

**Baby don't be like that. **

**Rae?**

**Rachel, stop being childish. **

Childish? CHILDISH? YOU TOLD ME, THAT YOU WANTED TO WIN PROM QUEEN AND DIDNT' THINK THAT ME AS YOUR RUNNING PARTNER WOULD HELP YOU WITH THAT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL? DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW BADLY THAT HAS RUINED WHAT WE HAVE? WELL FUCK YOU FABRAY!

**Please come and meet me in the library. **

No. I don't wish to see you at this moment in time.

**I love you Rae. xxx**

I wish I could return those feelings at this moment in time.

**You don't mean that. **

I think it's best we take a break.

**Your dumping me? Over text? **

If I see you I think I would say something I seriously regret.

**Please don't do this. **

You made your bed when you chose FINN over me. What did you think would happen?

**Please baby girl.**

No. I've made up my mind. You say you love me, that I'm perfect for you and I'm beautiful, but the decision you made last week, has played into my insecurities. You have no idea what you have done to me Quinn Fabray. I hate you right now.

**I'm so sorry. I love you, you are perfect for me, but... I'm struggling Rae. I love you so much however this is one thing I always wanted. **

Why wasn't I enough for you?

**Rach, you are.**

Obviously not. Please refrain from texting me Quinn. I no longer want to speak with you.

* * *

**Rumours**

* * *

**If you have something to say to me, talk to me and don't get Finn to do your bidding for you.**

I have no idea what you mean.

**I am not cheating on you or him with anybody. **

So your with Finn now?

**No. I'm still with you! **

We broke up remember.

**Rae**

Stop calling me that! You stopped having the right when you dumped me. Are you and Sam dating?

**No. Rachel, I swear on Madeline's life that I am not with Sam or is he gay. **

I believe you.

**#########**

**I'm going to ignore that performance. **

Please don't.

**I'm not going anywhere Rachel Fabray. I'm here for you. I can't believe you sung 'Go Your Own Way.'**

We're over Quinn.

**I made a mistake. I'll end it in a second if you will take me back. **

You need to prove to me that you're worth it Quinn. You hurt me badly.

**I will. I promise you.**

* * *

**New York**

* * *

How's Nana Di taken you moving back here?

**She's currently helping me pack my stuff. Apparently it's about damn time. :) x**

I completeley agree with that statement sweetheart. x

**I also have to apparently promise you the world from now on. It's apparently what any good gentleman would do. x**

Gentleman? x

**Yup. Apparently I'm obviously the man in our relationship. Lovely huh? x**

Hmmm, not that I've ever thought about their being any man in our relationship but, she could be right. ;-) x

**Watch your mouth sweetheart. x**

Have you talked to Santana? Does she still hate us? x

**She's actually over here right now. She's apologised for her reaction. She wanted to win so badly. x**

I know. I did too. Shall we just blame Finn? It's much easier that way. x

**I don't know, I'm not sure my girlfriend would like that. Wasn't it you bb that pulled me off him? x**

Well if I knew that our chances were already ruined I probably would have let you carry on ;-) x

**You little minx **

You love me

**Ofc I do beautiful. More than you'll ever know. You're my world Rachel Barbara Berry and I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make your life and Madeline's the best it could possibly be. You are my forever baby girl and I will love you more and more every day. I can promise you that. We may argue, we may not always get along, but I love you. You're my soul mate angel. x**

**Rae? **

**I'm sorry if I said something out of line angel, I was just texting without thinking. x**

I'm sorry Quinn. I... truthfully I have just been sat there for the last 20 minutes reading your message over and over again. That was the most beautiful thing I've heard. I love you too, so very much. You're my soul mate too beautiful. Even if I hate you for using text speak at the beginning of that beautiful message. x

**Haha. I'm sorry babe. Habit. I miss you. x**

We'll see each other in the morning Rae. I'll come pick you up before school. x

**Don't be silly. You have to come past the school to get to mine. I'll take my car. **

Rachel Barbara Berry, I will pick my girlfriend up before school. I am not taking no for an answer. x

**You seem to like using full names today princess. xxx**

It seemed fitting. x

**What happened between San and Britt at school earlier? I saw them talking and hugging. x**

They are taking things slow I think. San's a lot happier than she was a few weeks ago. She finally realises that she really doesn't care what people think. x

**Finally :D x**

I was meaning to ask, you hate text speak but you still use smiley's? x

**Shhhh you**

Love you. xxxxx

**I love you too. I'll ring you before Maddie gets off to bed so you two can talk. x**

Thank you angel. Promise me we'll stay together. No stupid break ups anymore? x

**No stupid break ups. I'm here to stay, I'm yours forever more. x**

Talk soon. x

**Ly x**

* * *

**A/N: Very different from my usual stuff I know but hopefully you enjoyed it. Please review. x**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Someone asked for what happened to Santana and Puck after Quinn & Rachel died. I really struggled to write this, and I don't think I did it any justice, but I thought I would give us a bit more angst as their lives wouldn't be all rainbows and butterflies when Q&R died. It's not brilliant but its another snapshot. **

* * *

July 29th 2090

An 80 year old Madeline looks down at the graveside below her feet. Today they were saying goodbye to another integral part of their family. The last 'Glee Club Member', the last member of that generation. Her Aunt, her savior in the last few years, Santana.

It was 12 years from the time that she lost her mothers and five years since her father had died. Her Aunt Santana, despite being 96 years old, she was as active as any of her kids, nieces or nephews.

She looks to the left and sees Natalia and Alejandro hand in hand, looking down at the ground where their mother now lay. It had been a week since her funeral and they were back to pay their final respects.

It had been a hard life for Santana and Puck since the death of Quinn & Rachel. Santana had lost her wife almost 32 years prior, and had never quite gotten over it. Brittany was the light in her life, and the reason why she had such a wonderful family.

After Brittany's death she had thrown herself into her work. Her and Puck many years earlier had brought a bar, which turned out to be very popular. They used their assets from the bar and put it into real estate and other bars in the area. She still worked the odd case, despite being very retired, however their was no doubting that she was on of the best criminal justice lawyers in the state, despite being in her 60's plus.

She also concentrated on becoming the grandmother that she always wanted. Caleb and Andrea were spoiled rotten, at the age of their grandmothers death they were 9 and 8 respectively, but everyday of their life they heard about their Grandmother from Santana and her friends.

When Quinn & Rachel died, Santana fell into a depression. She lost her two best friends in the world and felt like there was no point anymore. Puck and Amy managed to bring her out of her stoop until Amy died from a car crash a year later.

It wasn't until 5 years ago that Puck died. He and Santana moved in together when they were the last ones alive. Santana still was down most of the time, as it seemed that every year the old members of the Glee club lost their lives. It was natural for their time in life, however it was very hard for her to see her best friends dropping like flies.

It wasn't until the untimely death of a 36 year old Andrea that Santana truly lost all of the light in her life. Andy, her granddaughter was the mini version of her, from her attitude to her love of her family. Andy died from a heart condition she had from birth, however her husband Matthew had died on the line of duty before his last child was born leaving their 3 children to go to Caleb, her older brother.

Santana took the death of her granddaughter very hard and in the eyes of Madeline and her children, she had never quite been the same since.

Despite being 96 at the time of her death, she was still living on her own, and didn't need a shed of help from anyone else. All would say she was waiting to go back home to her baby, her Brittany, but none knew when that would be.

"She lived a good life." A 68 year old Alejandro says as he looks down at his mothers grave.

"She's back with mom now. Imagine how happy she is going to be." Natalia says as she hooks her hand through her brothers arm.

"I can only imagine what the two of them will get up to up there." He chuckles. "I feel sorry for everyone else who has to catch them in the act."

"She was an amazing woman" Madeline says as she stands next to her 'cousins'.

"That I think we can all agree with." Alejandro says. "Come on, we better get back home."

* * *

**A/N: Please review :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Helloo. This is a very small chapter that I might expand on later on in the story if you like the idea of it. I wanted to put in some Santana/Madeline moments so here we go. There should be another one up in the morning.**

**broadwaybound2016- Hopefully it won't end, to be honest, the extra snapshots on this fic depends on how many ideas I can come up with, so if people give me promts, it could go on forever. **

**Didi-Forever- Sorry about it being depressing. I will hopefully be coming up with some happier moments in the next few chapters as I'm staying away from the last few years of their lives. **

**heyalove- Thank you for that. I wrote it pretty late at night so hopefully it's sorted now. **

**jupiter01 & Cappsy- If I run out of ideas I might venture into the moments of Q&R having to deal with a B&S's reunion. As well as that the reason why the story is marked as Completed is because technically it is completed. I don't know when the last chapter is going to be because it's going to depend on how and when the ideas come to me. I thought it was a smarter idea to add to a 'completed' story rather than a in progress story. **

**If you guys want this to continue even further, please help me out with prompts of what you felt was missing from the main story. I will try my best to fill them but be kind, I'm not well travelled so filling ones of them visiting places other than New York, the countryside in the UK and a small place in Turkey, I am struggling to fill ones to do with travelling. **

* * *

Santana is currently sat in the Berry living room playing with 10 month old Madeline. The only person in the world that gets to see the sappy side of Santana Lopez other than Brittany was Madeline who absolutely loved her god mother.

Quinn sits down in the chair and smiles at the sight of her best friend and daughter. Santana lifts up the little girl into the air, and Madeline begins to squeal with happiness making Santana's heart soar. Santana brings her back down to her chest, and snuggles her goddaughter tightly.

"Q?" Santana asks softly, so softly, Quinn is not even sure Santana has talked. The look in her eye however tells her she is waiting for a response.

"Yeah"

"Can I..." She stumbles over her words. Taking a deep breath she starts again. "My mother asked to meet Madeline." Quinn smiles at this. "Apparently I talk about her a little too much." She sighs. "Can I take her this weekend, of course with you or Berry as well, to meet my family? She's my god daughter right?" She asks and Quinn nods and sneaks off the couch onto the floor to sit next to Santana.

"San look at me. What did I tell you when I asked you to be her godmother?"

"I don't know"

"I asked you because you would protect my baby with everything in you and you have proved that over the last 10 months." She smiles and wraps her arm around Santana's back. "San you don't have to be scared about asking to take Madeline somewhere. You are very welcome to take her this weekend if you want her to meet your family San. I trust you, more importantly, Rach trusts you" Santana laughs at this knowing what Quinn means. Rachel is very protective over Madeline, and wouldn't even let Puck near her when he had a drink the other weekend.

"Are you sure?" Santana asks with a smile on her face looking at the baby in her arms.

"Of course I'm sure. When do you want to take her?"

"This Saturday" She explains. "Just for the day, it's not fair to expose her to my crazy family any longer."

Madeline makes a noise and opens her arms to Quinn who picks up her baby girl to hold her knowing that she'll probably need feeding in a minute. "What do you say to that then baby? You get to spend all of Saturday with your Auntie San." Madeline gleefully claps her hands together like she knows what her mother has just said to her, making both of the teenagers in the room laugh.

"Thanks Quinn. This all means a lot to me."

* * *

**A/N: A very short chapter but I will try and get another one up in the morning. There should be the second Alternate Universe or What If story up tommorow as well, I'm just trying to finish it on a point where I could expand but it's at a nice moment. Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is another snapshot for all of you based on a prompt by ****SpeedRcrX who asked to see the fierce side of Quinn hopefully her showing her jealous side and her boxing skills as she tried to get over her anger. I had already had the basic premise for this snapshot written out, but had forgotten about her boxing skills so here this goes.**

* * *

Rachel throws open the door to the police station with as much strength as she can muster. On the top of her head to try and hide her identity even slightly is a pulled down baseball cap and covering her eyes are a huge pair of black rimmed bug sunglasses. She rolls her eyes at the men in the waiting room checking her out, before walking to the desk and pulling of her sunglasses.

"Uh... hello." She swallows. "I'm here for Quinn Fabray."

"Oh." The woman behind the desk says with a smirk. "I'll just go get her."

"Excuse me miss, could you tell me what she did to end up in here?" The woman shakes her head.

"She can't but I can." Rachel turns around and comes face to face with her co-worker at the school where she teaches the Glee club. Matthew was a good friend of hers and reminded her of a young Mr Schue, well without the trying to ruin her career with giving solos to everyone else but her.

"Matt. What are you doing here?"

Rachel frowns when she sees the rather large shiner on his left eye.

"Your wife came to my house last night. Rather drunk." Rachel groans as she can see how this story was going to turn out. Quinn and drink never did work together, especially when it came to Rachel's award shows. Quinn had a jealous streak however, and her friendship with Matt brought out the worst in Quinn as she was sure that Rachel was cheating with her colleague.

"What did she do?"

He points to his eye. "This, and she accidentally hit another passer by when I tried to get her into a cab. She's got a damn mean right hook on her Rach."

Rachel chuckles. "That would be the boxing training she went through when she was in college."

"That explains it. Look none of us are pressing charges." He mumbles. "She apologised profusely whilst the cops were cuffing her. I would say though Rach, there were quite a few cameras out there last night." She groans loudly, however her groaning turns to worry when she sees her wife who has a bigger shiner than Matthew. Matthew holds his hands up. "I didn't touch her. She fell and hit her eye on the wall outside my building."

Rachel glares at him for not taking better care of Quinn and walks over to her wife and embraces her. "Hey baby." Quinn says as she returns the embrace. "I'm surprised you are not hitting me right now."

Rachel kisses Quinn's neck. "Oh don't worry, I will be soon. Just not in public." Quinn smiles and buries her head in Rachel's neck.

"I am so sorry baby. I don't know what I was thinking and Santana took me out for drinks and then..."

Rachel pulls back. "Wait Santana was with you?" Quinn nods. "Why didn't she stop you from hitting Matthew?"

"She went home early. I said I had to go to the studio."

"I'll kill her. She knows what you get like when you get too drunk."

Quinn shakes her head. "Can we get out of here please Rae?" She looks up and sees Matthew standing there. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Matthew. I don't know what came over me."

He smiles. "Don't worry about it Quinn but I am not interested in your girl." Quinn frowns. "She's happy with you, I wouldn't ruin that."

"Thank you. That means a lot and again I'm sorry." She snuggles into Rachel's body. "Can we go home baby?"

Rachel nods. "Come on then. I'm sorry again Matthew." Rachel guides a very tired looking Quinn out of the police station praying that there is no paps waiting for her. She's lucky in the fact that she only gets photographed when a rare photographer recognises her from the stage, but they always seem to come out in horrible times like these. She sneaks Quinn into the nearest cab and lets the other woman snuggle up to her. "Why?" Rachel whispers her voice laced with anger and hurt.

Quinn turns her head and raises her eyes till she meets Rachel gaze, and her heart breaks when she sees the tone mirrored into her chocolate gaze. "Truthfully I have no idea."

Rachel closes her eyes and Quinn can see that her wife of nearly 20 years was trying to control her anger. Rachel was a forgiving person by nature, however Quinn had the ability to piss her wife off to this level and sometimes forgiveness was hard to come by. "I... I thought you loved me Quinn."

Quinn sits up and looks at her wife through bruised covered eyes. "Are you kidding me? This happened because I love you too much."

"Too much? Quinn you punched a guy because you thought I was cheating on you. Have you ever heard of a little thing called trust?"

"Like you trusted me with Lauren?" Rachel lowers her eyes. After the debacle which caused her wife to nearly die from a burst appendix they had never brought up the subject again. She could understand why Quinn was bringing it up now, but this was on a whole new level.

"Do not bring that into this."

"Why not?"

"You actually hit someone Quinn, which resulted in you getting put into a jail cell for the night. It's an entirely different subject."

Quinn closes her eyes, her anger rising up. "I almost died and you didn't notice I was in agony." Quinn knows she's said the wrong thing as soon as she's said it but at this moment in time she couldn't care less. She lets out a breath of air when the cab driver pulls up to their house 10 minutes later, as the silent treatment was killing her. She exits the cab and runs towards the house leaving Rachel to pay for the cab.

Rachel walks into the house and sees her son laid out on the couch playing on his console. He leans his head back and smiles at his birth mother before going back to the game. "Was that mom that rushed in quickly?" She nods as she falls down next to the tall boy. "What did she do? I still can't believe my mother got arrested."

"She hit my colleague Matthew." His eyes widen. "I can't believe my wife got arrested."

"Whose pissed off with who?"

"At the moment I have no idea. I think's mutal." She sighs. "She mentioned the Lauren incident saying she nearly died and I could have cared less."

"Oh. I thought you two didn't talk about that."

"We haven't."

Jacob puts down his controller and turns his body to his brunette mother. "Mom, you know you don't do well when the two of you are arguing. You need to go up there and sort this out." Rachel groans and nods.

"When did you get so smart?" She asks her 15 year old son before sitting forward and kissing his forehead before getting up of the couch.

She finds Quinn in the bedroom lying on the bed, her left arm over her eyes trying to block the sunlight which is streaming in through the open windows. "Hey." Rachel says as she walks over and takes a seat on the bed next to her wife.

Quinn removes her arm and looks up at Rachel. "Look Rachel, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I can't say how sorry I am and I will apologise to Matthew when I see him next. Please forgive me. I hate arguing, especially when I feel this awful." She groans again and covers her eyes and Rachel smiles down at her adorable wife.

"You are lucky you are so cute when you're hungover." She lies down and rests her head on Quinn's shoulder and the blondes arm wraps around her wife. "I forgive you, please never do anything like that again." Sighing she looks up into Quinn's eyes. "Do we need to talk about Lauren?"

Quinn shakes her head. "Please just ignore I ever brought that up. I do not blame you and I never have." Quinn strokes Rachel's hair. "I love you Rae."

"I love you too." She smiles. "Please no more punching the people I work with baby?"

"I promise. How hard are you going to come down on Santana?"

Rachel smiles evily. "Oh you'll see."

* * *

**A/N: There was that prompt filled. It wasn't the best, but I struggle to write angst or fighting. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm going to aim to put more Jacob/Olivia moments throughout the next few deleted scenes. ****Thank you to those who review, it means a lot. Please send me prompts, either in the reviews or through PM. I will happily respond and hopefully get a snapshot out for you.**

* * *

"Come in." A 17 year old Jacob says from his position at his desk on his computer. He looks over his shoulder and sees his twin sister come in looking upset and he watches how she makes her way over to the bed and flops down onto it. "Whats up Livvi."She growls at the nickname he gave her when they were very young. "Nothing."

He sighs and gets up of his desk chair and makes his way over to his double bed and lies down next to his sister, and turns his head to look at her. "Who do I have to beat up?"

Her eyes glow. "You'd do that?"

"Of course I would Liv." He says admantly. "You know that. You're my baby sis and I love you." She smiles proudly at her older brother. "Plus no one's allowed to hurt you other than Grace & Maddie." She chuckles at this.

"I... mom and mama are really angry with me."

"What did you do?" He rolls onto his side so he can look into her eyes.

"I might have slept with Ale."

He furrows his brow. "Ale who?"

"Don't be thick Jacob. You know who I mean."

He's eyes widen in shock and his mouth opens but no words come out. His baby sister, his twin sister, had slept with his best friend. Their 'cousin' of sorts. He couldn't for the life of him work out why their mothers would be angry with Olivia for this. "Why are they mad?"

She closes her eyes and a few tears come out. It was at times like this that Olivia really resembled their mama. She had inherited both of their parents perfectly, she looked just like Rachel, she had a more demure nose, but her smile, her hair and everything else about her features were all Rachel. The one difference was she had inherited Quinn's ability to bottle up everything. Despite being very dramatic 90% of the time, she hated feelings and talking about them, unlike their mama who loved to talk about everything. It was times like this when Olivia let her guard down and the pain she was going through shone in her bright eyes.

She shakes her head and begins to cry quietly. Jacob quickly wraps his muscly arms which easily rivel his Uncle Puck's. He kisses the top of Olivia's brown locks and holds her as she cries into his chest. "It'll be alright Livvie. I promise you whatever it is, we'll deal with it." He runs a hand down his back. "Do I have to hit Alejandro?" She shakes her head with a chuckle.

"Aunt Santana is getting Brittany involved. I'm pretty sure he'll be severly scared off women for the rest of his life."

"What did he do?"

"Jay, I'm pregnant." His eyes widen and he pulls away to look into her eyes to see if she was messing with him.

"You're serious."

She rolls her eyes. "Of course I'm serious Jacob. Do you really think I would make a joke about something like this?"

"I suppose you really are like mom then." This was completley the wrong thing to say apparently, as Olivia begins to slap him wherever she can reach. He grabs hold of her hands to stop her and she starts kicking him. "Liv, I'm sorry." She stops kicking. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not strong like mom Jake." She rubs her eyes. "I'm going to abort it. I can't go through with it. I can't... it's not fair to me or the child."

He nods and pulls her into his chest again and hugs her. "It's okay. It'll be okay. Do you want me to come with you to the clinic?" She nods and he hugs her tighter. "Poor Ale. I can only imagine Santana's reaction when he told her."

She chuckles. "He looked absolutely terrified. San dragged him into the house and threw him on the couch before hugging me."

* * *

**Flashback**

_Alejandro walks into the kitchen when he sees his Mami cooking something for their dinner. She smiles when she sees her baby boy, and offers him some of the sauce to taste. He shakes his head. "Whats up mija?"_

_"I have something to tell you Mami. You might want to sit down."_

_Santana nods and wipes her hands on a dish cloth and takes a seat on the seat at the table. "What have you done Alej?"_

_"Mighthavegotagirlpregnant." He mumbles and looks down at his hands._

_"What was that? Please tell me I didn't hear the word pregnant in there?" He keeps looking down at his hands. "Alejandro Lopez, don't you dare tell me you got a girl prengant?"_

_"I'm sorry Mami."_

_She groans and runs a hand through her hair. "Do I know the girl?" He nods. "Talk to me boy."_

_"It's Olivia."_

_Her eyes widen and he takes a step back when he can see the anger in her eyes. He's never been afraid of his Mami before, sure he's heard all of the stories of what she was like at school, but she was the calm parent and prefered to leave the discipline down to Brittany who could make any child fold and do her bidding. It's one reason why he came to Santana first, as he knew that when he told Brittany, she would make him feel tiny, without even saying anything to him._

_"Not Liv Fabray?" He nods. "Fucking hell Alejandro. Are you stupid?"_

_"We used protection Mami. I promise you, it must have just not worked."_

_She groans. "You will deal with this. I will not have any son of mine disapearing from a girls life when you knocked her up. Fuck, I can't believe you did this Ale."_

_"I'm sorry mami. I really am."_

_"Has she told Quinn & Rachel?" He nods._

_"She's over there now telling them. Mami I'm so scared."_

_"At this moment in time I really don't care. You will never be allowed on a date again in your life. I didn't even know you and Olivia were dating but if you touch another woman, and even risk getting her pregnant, I will make sure that little Alejandro will never work again. You here me son?"_

_He nods. "I hear you ma'am."_

_She gets up off her seat and turns off the stove. "Follow me boy. We're going to see Rachel and Quinn."_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Someone asked for Santana's reaction and someone wanted a Jacob/Olivia moment so ehre you are. If you want to see what happened after the convo between Alejandro & Santana, check out Chapter 42 of my Snapshot of A Memory original story. This was an addition to that partciular snapshot. **

**Please review. :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: There's been an advert on UK TV recently where the father talks to his daughter through a series of emails. All about making the internet your own or something or other. I thought it would be quite nice for Quinn to have done this for Madeline.**

**One of the reviews I received on one of my snapshots was that my way of Quinn keeping a diary of sorts to Rachel was old fashioned as it was done on paper. I do agree, however I think those points in her life came to her when the only things she had handy was a pen and paper, I don't think an internet connection or word would have been the first things she thought of.**

**I really do like the idea of Quinn writing to Madeline all of her life, and then including the other three when they are born. I'm not sure how much time people have on maternity leave before they give birth, but I thought as Madeline was a doctor it would probably be a few months or something. I really don't know. I would say she's around 6/7 months here.**

**I know some of you may ask why Rachel didn't look at the blog during her time apart from Quinn & Madeline. Well truthfully the idea hadn't come to me when I wrote that, and secondly, I don't think Rachel would have thought to invade a private blog. She wouldn't think it would have been her right.**

* * *

Madeline walks through her childhood home, holding a hand over her very pregnant stomach. As she was on maternity leave from the hospital she spent most of her time around here whilst Lucas was working. With Rachel back at the theater she was free most of the afternoons so Madeline spent most of her time with her mother.

Walking into the living room, she doesn't see Rachel sat their like normal, however Quinn is laying out on the couch with Sammy lying across her legs as she types away on her macbook on her chest, a bright smile covering her face as she looks over what is on the screen.

"Hey baby." Quinn says as she sees her daughter standing in the doorway. Madeline walks over to her mother and straches Sammy behind the ears, the dog moving only slightly, her old years showing at this moment in time. "How's my grandson?"

Madeline chuckles. Quinn from the moment she was pregnant was sure that Madeline was carrying a boy, because she was carrying a lot lower that Quinn did when she was pregnant with Madeline and Grace. Madeline and Lucas knew they were having a girl so it was always a little joke when Quinn would say this.

"Your grandchild is good. Sitting on my damn bladder today though." Quinn nods in sympathy remembering how badly Madeline liked to do that, especially during Glee performances. "What were you smiling at? Please say it's PG-13?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and manages to get Sammy off her legs and onto the floor so Madeline can sit down next to her.

"I was looking at something I've been doing for you and your brother and sisters since, well before you were born." Quinn pulls up the blogging site which she has used over the last 26 years. She was amazed that it was still actually running though.

"What is it?" She smiles when she sees a picture of a pregnancy scan with the words baby girl 2010 underneath it.

"This is something your Ma got me to do." Quinn says. "This was the first scan she came to with me, and as soon as we got home, she scanned it and posted it on here." She smiles. "It was meant as a way to tell you if I didn't keep you, how much I truly loved you and what I was feeling through my pregnancy." Sighing she hands over the macbook and Madeline takes it happily. "I think that now your having a baby, my little grandchild it's time for you to read it."

"This is awesome mom." Maddie says as she reads through some of the pictures and comments. Quinn decides to leave Madeline to it as the girl is very absorbed already.

The first picture is of the scan that Quinn talked about earlier and underneath is a little paragraph.

_"Baby Girl- 2010. Hey sweetie, god I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm 16 years old, apparently bisexual and having a little girl. My girlfriend, Rachel told me to do this. She set it up and, it is helping. I want you to know baby, I love you more than anything in this world. Even if I am no longer in your life, or even if I find the courage to keep you, I love you beautiful. Forever and always."_

Madeline wipes a tear from her eye and scrolls up till she sees the next peice of text from her mother. The rest of the posts are just pictures of Rachel and Quinn togther or just Quinn and the baby bump however there is one with a piece of text underneath it that stops Madeline.

_"Today I made a decision that will probably change my life forever and will probably mean that you may never read this again. I'm keeping you. Rachel, my amazing beautiful girl has made me realise, I can do it, especially with her in our lives. I hope for both our sakes that she is sat there with us when we look back on this together, because she is amazing, she is the reason... she is my courage, my love, my life. I can't wait to meet you baby girl. Your daddy was an ass today. He wants to call you Jackie Daniels? What do you think?"_

Madeline chuckles and scrolls up again smiling over the few pictures and comments Quinn left however when she sees a newborn baby in Quinn's arms she stops and reads the paragraph underneath it.

_"Madeline Sofia Fabray. It's Rachel here sweetheart. I know this is your mother's way of talking to you, but she asked me to write a piece to you. When I saw you this afternoon, I don't think I've seen anything more amazing and beautiful. I can't believe that your mother deems me good enough to be apart of your life and I promise you I will try everything in my power to be apart of your life and for you to consider me your other mother. I've only known you 4 hours, but I love you Maddie. So much."_

Madeline smiles when she sees her mother come back into the room after letting Sammy out to do her business. She takes a seat on the couch and hugs her daughter to her. "This is gonna be an emotional rollacoaster isn't it mom?"

Quinn chuckles and nods. "Oh yeah. I've been reading it all morning. Just you wait and see." She kisses her temple. "What are you on?"

"Mama's first message to me."

"Ooh. She took over for me most of the time when we were togehter in high school. It was nice to read how she was feeling and the same for her about me." She smiles. "Carry on reading."

_"Maddie's First Christmas: I really should have paid more attention when the Glee club told me to not let Rach buy you clothes. You do look absolutley adorable but I think this picture and these clothes will be saved for when we have to embarrass you with your first boyfriend."_

_"WARNING: Rachel Berry is pure evil when she is ill. If we're together by the time you read this, I'm sure we will have come up with a way to get around it, but if not, stay away."_

Madeline chuckles. Quinn hates it when her Mama is ill, mainly because she hates feeling inadiquate and she wants to fix whatever's wrong with Rachel. Rachel was no longer as bad as she one was, however the time when she had chicken pox always stays in all of their minds as Quinn made sure to move them all into a hotel and Santana into the Fabray house, even though she had chicken pox when she was much younger and it was only the kids who hadn't had it.

The next two that Maddie stops and looks at for a while are two pictures. In the first one Maddie was kissing Rachel's cheek whilst the woman had her arms wrapped tightly around her daughter and was smiling at the camera. In the second is her father in the middle of the auditorium stage, with her sat on his lap. To his right is Rachel, and to his left is Santana. Brittany is sat behind him on her knees smiling goofily at the camera. The rest of Glee Club even Finn & Sam are dotted around behind, to create a beautiful shot of the Glee family. The comment underneath makes her smile.

_"Valentines Day 2011- Me and your mama have been together a year and 2 days. It's now Valentines Day and she gave me these two pictures. I love her more than I ever thought possible, she's given me all I ever wanted in life, and helped me raise my beautiful baby girl. I love you Madeline."_

The next thing that stops Madeline is a video clip. She clicks play and sees herself waddling through the Berry living room, stopping every now and then staring at the camera in awe. At the end of the film, Rachel puts her face in front of the camera, a bright smile on her face and says, April 2011, Maddie's first steps.

_There's no picture today. This is going to be permanently etched into my mind anyway. Today you called me mama and Rachel momma. It was the most beautiful sound in the world and I will do anything to hear it again. The sound of your laughter a few months ago was enough for me, but I had no idea what the sound of your first word would be like. God you amaze me every day Madeline Fabray._

Maddie looks up at her mother and kisses her on the cheek. Quinn has new tear tracks on her face from looking at the information again. The next picture makes Madeline smile. It's of her on her first birthday, blowing out her candels with the help of Quinn & Rachel.

_"As you can see you turned 1 today. ONE! Yes I may be having a slight panic attack. Calm. Okay. Today was one of the best days of my life, even if you showed a strange affinity Frankenteen or Finn Hudson. Please if he ever spawns stay away from his kids please Maddie. Me and your mama came up with a plan today, I love that woman so much Maddie and if I've had even a few more years with her in your time, then I will be a seriously happy woman."_

Madeline chuckles. "Sap." Quinn nods in response.

"I know, I always was when it came to Rae."

_"Me and your mama had an argument tonight. We always argue, I hope that this doesn't change if we're together in your time, but this was different. More passionate, more anger. Everything came out and I didn't like it. That woman is my soul mate and I will make sure I do everything in my power to make sure nights like tonight don't happen again. I promise you baby."_

"Your arguments are ledgendary though mom." Madeline says making Quinn groan.

"That was the first of many. The making up was just as good as then though." Quinn replies with a wink in her daughters direction making the younger girl blanche.

"Thank you for that mother."

_"I told them today. I had to make possibly the second hardest decision I've ever made in my life, and unlike the first one I don't think I've made the right one. I got a phone call last night from a professor at Harvard. They loved my essay on why I would be the perfect candidate and have given me and you a full ride. God Mads, I don't know if I can do this without Rae. She is my courage, my strength, your mother. Can I cope 4 years without my soul mate?_

_She wants nothing to do with me. I'm sat here at your Nana Di's and... I already miss her and it's been 2 hours. How... Ugh I hate this. I know Harvard is the best choice for me and you baby. If we did NYU I don't think I'll get the life I want for us. God Mads, I pray for the both of us that I have made the right decsion and that Rae takes me back WHEN we move to New York. We will do it baby girl."_

Madeline wraps an arm around her mothers back when they read this comment. She knows that decision was difficult for her mother, she had to choose between the love of her life and providing for her child. It all worked out in the long run but there was a chance at that point that it may not have.

Madeline scrolls up and smiles when she sees a picture of her stood up straight a big wide goofy smile on her face, two of her teeth are missing and Quinn is knelt behind her, her chin on her shoulder and her arms around her body.

_"This is no special occasion. I love this picture, my baby girl looks so grown up. I love you sweetheart."_

The next picture, well a few pictures are ones of Madeline and Judy, the older woman holding her grandchild for the first time.

_"Mom and Madeline's first meeting: God baby I was nervous today. I knew it was time, my mother was the one thing I think I needed to fill one of the voids in my heart. Everytime you called me mommy I realised how much I missed my own. You two got along brilliantly, this was one of the best moments of my life beautiful. Thank you."_

The next picture is one of the 'Boston' crew. Quinn is stood in the middle her hands resting on Artie's shoulders who was sat in his wheelchair with Madeline on his lap. Santana had her arms wrapped around Brittany, leaning her slightly to the side and kissing her cheek and Puck was to the other side of Quinn a bright smile on his face and of course showing off his guns.

_"I thought I would introduce you to my family. These 4 people, well 5 including yourself, saved me. I don't know if all of these people are still in my life but I hope they are. The gorgeous couple to my left are your Aunt's Brittany & Santana. They have been my best friends from as long as I can remember and they belong together. Today was their engagement party, San finally got her head out of her ass and proposed._

_The man in the wheelchair is Artie Abrams. A very special man if I say so myself. Again I hope he's still in our lives but if not, well he's amazing. Most of all I hope you know the man to my right. Your father. Despite being a dick 90% of the time, he loves you more than anything in this world and protects the ones he loves with everything he has. I will work to keep him in your life, unless he does something to really piss me off again and then I make no apologises if I ended up murdering the bastard."_

Madeline laughs out loud at hte last line knowing full well how much her father pisses Quinn off and how lucky she is to know her father because Quinn had plenty of oppurtunies to end his annoying habits.

The next picture, Madeline is dressed in a witches costume smiling brightly for the camera.

_"When I took this picture I had no idea our life was going to change baby. You pointed to the best decorated house in the neighbourhood and I of course, not being able to say no to your pout, allowed us to go and knock on the door knowing full well it was the Berry's house. Your mama was the one to answer the door and, Mads I didn't realise how much I truly loved her until that moment. I do hope you are old enough to read this because I apologise, but I was ready to jump her then and kiss her until she made me stop. God... thank you my little matchmaker. Tommorow we're meeting up and I cna't wait. Sqee."_

"Did you really just type 'squee?'" Quinn groans and nods.

"Carry on looking through."

The next picture was a rather large one of the Glee club members that attended the Brittana wedding. Santana and Brittany are stood in the centre, Santana's face turned towards Brittany, smiling brightly at her girl. The rest of them are surrounding the happy couple.

_"My two best friends have got married. You know I've waited for this moment since I was 6 years old. San has been in love with Brittany before she knew what love actually meant and Brittany, well she's just Britt. I can't believe they're actually married and as you can see, I have my two favourite people in my arms. Amazing."_

Madeline smiles at the picture of her and Rachel with Santa hats on playing on the Wii.

_"My two girls in my home playing together like mother and daughter should. I can't believe I get to see this, I have waited nearly 4 years. This is one of hte best christmas presents I'm sure I'll ever get."_

Madeline's next stop is a sad face emoticon and a paragraph from Quinn. "Oh god this one was tough." Quinn replies when she sees where Madeline is at.

_"Your mama broke up with me today. Changed her FaceBook status to single. God baby, I really don't know what I've done. I think it has something to do with the pictures Artie uploaded of me and your dad hugging at a party. What do I do? I've tried contacting her but she will have nothing of it. God I hate your father sometimes, why can't he keep his damn hands to himself. I wouldn't be in this damn position, my heart wouldn't hurt this much if it wasn't for that fucking asshole. I'm really sorry if you are too young to read this baby. I wish, god I can't wait to get to New York. I promise you baby, I will fix this!"_

Madeline squeezes her mothers hand which has made it's way onto her stomach throughout the time that it took to read that last bit of the blog. She knows how much a hard time this was for Quinn, she was apart of it after all. She smiles when she sees the next picture above, it was one that Santana took the day that they moved to New York. Madeline was in Rachel's arms and kissing her cheek and Quinn's arms were around her girls. Puck was stood bear hugging the three of them and kissing the top of Madeline's head. Madeline smiles when she reads the description below.

_"We moved to New York today. I have never felt at home as I did today in this picture. Perfect."_

Madeline can't help but stop the loud laugh that comes out of her mouth when she sees the next picture. It was one of her earliest memories involving Rachel and she wasn't even in this picture. Santana is wading through the pond to get to her wife who was sat in the middle surrounded by the ducks, with Madeline stood at the side lines holding her stomach as she tries not to laugh to much.

"Oh god I remember this." Madeline says as she eyes the picture.

"It was the first time I realised that no matter what, we were a family and we were going to be that way forever." Quinn admits with a smile.

The next post is one with three pictures, the first one is one of Quinn & Will Smith which she took for Madeline to show her friends when she shot him for a magazine cover. The second one is Quinn & Rachel on their date before Quinn proposed and the third one is one of the girls in bed, it's very dark but their left hands are entwined in the centre of the picture, their rings shining and they were both smiling at the camera.

_"Yesterday bar your birth was the best day of my life so far. Today I got to photograph Will Smith, it was amazing and he was just perfect. After the shoot I decided to use Nana Di's money and put it to good use when I rented the studio. I also decided to use the ring that had been burning a hole in my pocket for the last few months and proposed to your mama. She was so excited until she realised that I beat her to the punch and that her ring wouldn't have the same meaning because she didn't get to propose first. I'm engaged to the woman of my dreams. I can only hope you feel even an ounce of the love I feel to the man or woman of your dreams baby girl. I love you my girls."_

Madeline then notices that there's another comment above which doesn't have any pictures or anything accompanying it.

_"Madeline. I haven't written on here since, well many years now. I was shocked to hear this thing that was a whim to chear your mother up was still running and it was something that your mother used every few months._

_I just wanted to write to you today and tell you how much I love you my little gold star. The other day me and your mother got engaged and I couldn't be happier. I'm marrying the woman of my dreams and I get the most beautiful little girl in the package. I love you Madeline Fabray more than I can ever even think of explaining. Having you and your mother back in my life is more than I could ever hope for and I promise you here and now, I will do everything in my power to keep us as happy as we are today."_

Madeline smiles over at Quinn who has tears in her eyes. Quinn wipes them and smiles. "You know I only read that like a few years after when I was reading through all of it after the twins were born. I don't know why but I missed it the first time."

Madeline smiles. "You too are too sappy. I can't believe there's like 20 more years of this."

Quinn smiles as she sees her wedding photograph which is sat on the mantel peice on the blog site. Quinn is stood behind her wife with her arms around her waist, Rachel was smiling brightly at the camera, but Quinn is not paying attention to anything other than her wife. It was one of Quinn's favourite pictures of the two of them because it showed off their personalities and how much they loved each other pefectly.

_"Hey baby. We're both writing this from the Caribbean right now. We miss you so much. Mama."_

_"We are having the most amazing honeymoon ever but I really miss you Maddie. This is the longest I've been away from you since your birth. I hope you are having a great time with your daddy, and I can't wait to get home. Love you baby girl. Mommy."_

The next picture is one of Madeline sat on the living room table whilst Rachel is on the couch. Madeline had gotten out her green face paint after finding out what Rachel would have to wear on stage during Wicked, and was now painting Rachel's face much to the joy of the older woman.

Madeline smiles at this picture, she remembers this moment as she was so excited for her mother at this moment in time. After living with Rachel for so long, she had been to the theatre many times and she loved being around that atmosphere so much.

Madeline scrolls up and smiles at the sight of herself holding baby Grace in her arms for the first time. She was kissing hte baby girls head and her eyes were shining with joy.

_"Today your mommy had your baby sister. Gracie Catherine Fabray. She looks so much like your mommy and you were amazing little girl. I can't believe I've got two gorgeous daughters. I never thought I could love three people so much until I met your mother, then you came along and now Gracie. I'm so proud of all of you. Mama x"_

Madeline smiles and scrolls up and sees the next bit is addressed to Grace and her.

_"As this blog turned out so good we have decided to keep it running as long as we can. We have also decided to keep it addressed to both you Madeline and Gracie and will upload anything we want over the years in hope that we will sit there one day and read this together."_

Madeline smiles at this and smiles even more when she hears her Ma come through the door. "Princess, I'm home." Rachel calls out as she comes through the door.

"Living room babe." Quinn calls out. Rachel comes into the living room and smiles even brighter when she sees their eldest on the couch.

Rachel immedietly makes her way over to her wife and ends up sitting in her lap, kissing her in hello making Madeline roll up her nose. "Do you have to?" Rachel turns to her daughter, sticks out her tongue before putting it to good use on Quinn's mouth. Quinn groans and wraps her hand into Rachel's hair not caring right nowthat her daughters there when her wife is kissing her like that.

"What was that for?" Quinn asks breathlessly staring into her wife's eyes.

"I don't know. Just felt like it." Rachel replies and snuggles back into Quinn's chest. "What we looking at?"

"The blog." Quinn replies kissing Rachel's temple. Rachel's eyes widen and she looks down at the mac and sees that they're at the point after Santana's attempted rape.

"I thought we were going to read it with all of the kids?" Rachel asks and Quinn nods.

"I know but... Maddie walked in when I was looking at it. Its been 26 years and counting for her to see it."

Rachel nods. "Lets read the rest." She says smiling down at her daughter and placing her free hand that isn't holding Quinn's on her granddaughter. Rachel unlike Quinn knew that she was having a granddaughter and enjoyed messing with Quinn about hte sex of their grandbaby.

The next picture is one of Rachel and Santana sat on the porch swing, sitting close together and looking out at the garden. It was very artistically done and it was one of Quinn's favourite shots she's ever taken.

_"I'm sure in your time I will have talked about Pezberry many times. This is one of the prime examples of it. This picture was taken after Santana finally overcame everything she had been through in the last year with the help of her family, but most specifically Rae. If it wasn't for the fact that me and your mom (Faberry) and Santana and Brittany (Brittana) fit so well I truly do think that Pezberry would have actually happened."_

Madeline smiles and then laughs when she reads the comment from Rachel above the picture. Quinn chuckles as well as she knew Rachel would have this reaction when she wrote the piece above.

_"I can promise you girls, it would never have happened! It is Faberry forever and Pezberry was and never would have been anything more than a friendship. x'_

Madeline chuckles and Quinn buries her face into Rachel's neck making hte brunette laugh out loud and reach her hand up to patronizingly pat Quinn on the head.

The next picture is one of Rachel and Quinn posing into the camera stupidly looking scared. They were out on a night out that much was sure, and the comment below makes Maddie smile at the memory.

_"Today we found out Rae was pregnant with twins. TWINS! We're now going from a family of four to a family of 6 in like 7 months. God I'm terrified but there is no doubting that I will love these two babies just as much as I love you two beautiful girls."_

The next picture is one of the house they are living in now with the four of the family stood in front of it, there's only a small comment beneath this picture which says 'Fabray Home. 2022.'

The next picture which makes Quinn turn the macbook towards her and Rachel a little more is the first family portrait they have. Madeline is sat on the couch with Grace on her lap, their two eldest children smiling brightly at the camera. Rachel and Quinn are sat on either side of the girls, Quinn holding a blue bundle with tufts of hair covering his head, and Rachel holding a pink blundle who has a full head of hair.

"I love this." Quinn says as she runs her fingers over the screen. "Our family." She says whistfully as she stares at how they used to be.

Madeline scrolls up and smiles at the sight of a picture of what she knows as Quinn's wrists. On her wrists are the names of her four children and her wife.

_"Today my son walked for the first time and my baby girl talked. I have had the pleasure of seeing both of these things four times before, but today was just... god I love you four so much. I can't believe I get to tell people that I have four amazing children."_

Madeline scrolls up and reads some of the comments however stops to read one of hte longest messages a little bit more. Madeline is stood in the picture with her keys to the car she got for her 16th in her hand and Quinn and Rachel are stood behind her smiling down at their daughter.

_"Maddie, Today you turned 16. You are now the age I was when I had you. Please promise me you'll at least wait till you are in your 20's until you get pregnant? These last 16 years have been the best moments of my life. You changed everything for me Madeline, without you I would have not had the courage to talk to your mama and ask her out. Without you I wouldn't have the degree I have or the job I have. Without you I wouldn't have 3 other beautiful children and I just want to thank you for that my gorgeous girl. The idea is to show you this when you are ready to have a child of your own, so here is my words to you... treat every moment with your baby like it is your last. I know it's slightly morbid but I have always thought like this and I have enjoyed every moment with you baby girl. I can't wait to meet my grandchild if we are sat there reading it when you're pregnant. I love you."_

Madeline turns her head and kisses her mother in the cheek in thanks and then wipes her tears away and continues to scroll up the screen. She stops on a picture of Jacob, Olivia and Alejandro in their school uniform, however the picture captures Brittany and Quinn chewing on their nails at the thoguht of their babies going to school.

_"18? :-("_

Madline and Rachel chuckle at this post as they know how much Quinn and even Noah panicked when Maddie turned 18. This post was enough to show how much Quinn was terrified.

Quinn holds Rachel to her chest even tighter and kisses her cheek as she knows what's next. The scariest moment of her life so far was coming up and when she read it earlier she couldn't help the tears from coming.

_"Today was the worst day of my life. It started off with me and Rae arguing which is nothing new, however it ended in me finding my wife's car wrapped around a lamp post with her stuck inside and bleeding across her body. When I saw that car, I have never been so scared in my life. When I saw her in that hospital room, it felt like a weight have been lifted off my heart. Thank you to my babies for being their for me today. You were all so strong and I couldn't have done it without you. I love you, all four of you."_

Madeline holds her mothers hand and squeezes it as she knows how horrible of a moment that was 8 years ago.

_"My baby is going to college. I cna't believe that I am having to deal with this after watching my wife nearly die a few months ago. I want to keep you all in a bubble and never let you go anywhere again. I know this is not practical, so I apologise in advance Maddie if I bugged you every night during your college years."_

Maddie smiles when she sees a picture of her and Lucas on the blog site from their first meeting with Lucas when he asked their pemission to marry their daughter.

_"Today we met Lucas Scott. My baby girls fiancee. Between me and whoever else will read this, I think we'll be seeing a lot of Luc over the next few years to come. He just fits with you Maddie."_

Madeline scrolls up and smiles at a picture of her and her family taken at the event above. She sees it's a few weeks after and smiles when she sees it's Rachel that has uploaded it.

_"Dear Madeline, Gracie, Jacob & Olivia, I have spent the better part of an hour staring at this picture above and even now I can't find the words to explain what I am feeling. I know right, me lost for words? It never happens. I just wanted to take the time to talk to all of you and tell me how happy you make me. Maddie you saved me and your mom from getting into a relationship where we wouldn't be even half as happy as we are today, twice. _

_Gracie, my little angel. I know we don't have that much in common, but we have always had such a special bond. From the moment I first held you in my arms, I never wanted to let you go. _

_Livvy and Jacob, my twins. My babies. Jakey you are such a delightful little boy. Your mom has always raised you to be a protector and even now at such a young age, I can see you are going to be protective of me, your sisters and eventually your family so much. Livvy, my baby girl. You are so much like me sometimes I do worry. :) Just remember, no matter what, even if you are treated the same way I was at school, individuality conquers all. There is nothing wrong with having dreams, there is nothing wrong with going after what you believe in. _

_To my beautiful wife of too many years to count now. You are everything to me in this sometimes hard life. Without you, the kids wouldn't be here. Without you, I don't know if I would be where I am in my life. When I was younger, I promised myself I would never rely on another human being to get to where I want to be in my life, but as soon as you came into my life, that changed. It's never just been about loving you Princess, because I love you more than I think anyone else loves someone else in this world but I also need and want you in my life. Every time I wake up to your gorgeous face I want to just sit there and just look at you forever. No matter how many times we argue, or how many times we threaten divorce :P I love you and I know you love me. Forever princess. Forever and always."_

Quinn wipes her eyes as she only read this for the first time this morning. Rachel had posted a load of pictures after this one, so the next time that Quinn posted she missed what was written. Rachel smiles down at her wife and brings their lips together in a soft kiss. "I love you." Quinn whispers and Rachel mouths the words back.

_"Today we found out we are going to be grandparents. It seems like it will soon be time to show you this blog and I can't wait to let you see it. Despite the fact that Rae had a panic attack when she realised she was going to be a Grandmother we are so happy for you and I know your siblings can't wait to be Aunts and a Uncle as well. I can't believe how grown up you are Mads. I love you so much little girl."_

Madeline sees this is the last post with words on, the others only have pictures of her babies scans on there. Madeline turns as much as she can and attempts to hug her mothers for showing her this. "Thank you for this. It was amazing."

"You are very welcome Maddie." Quinn says kissing her daughter on the forehead and then her wife's cheek as she sits on her lap.

* * *

**A/N: I got quite bored towards the end of that so I don't think the end is as good as it could've been. Yes they're would have been a lot more to do with the other kids, but remembering this is from Maddie's POV so she wouldn't really look at her siblings messages. For some reason I didn't enjoy writing this as much as I thought I would, so I probably won't be re-writing the others POV's on the blog. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. x**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay everyone. This is it. This is the last snapshot I will be posting and I think there's two more What If's to post as well. On my last post I got two reviews and to be honest it's obvious the interest just isn't there anymore. I've had some great fun, and hopefully some more stories may come to me in the future but it is unlikely. **

**It's a very small one and one of the earliest ones I've written. I don't think that I've posted this one before, and it's not really how I wanted to go out, so I might have a look at some of the ones I have half written and maybe will post one of them if I can get them up to an OK standard.**

**I haven't worked out how LiveJournal works yet, but I will be posting all of these snapshots hopefully into a LiveJournal account thingy in the right order. It might be easier for you all to read that way. I will post a link on my homepage if I can when it's up. :/ **

**Hope you enjoy. Thank you to the few of you that reviewed and even those of you that read. **

* * *

"Hey baby. What's this?" Quinn asks looking through a piece of paper in their study. For the first time in many, many years they were tidying up Quinn's study, which over time had become Rachel's paper dumping ground.

Rachel comes over to where Quinn is going through a pile of paper and leans down behind her to look over her shoulder.

"Oh my god" Rachel says picking up the paper.

"So..." Quinn asks looking back at her wife's shocked face.

"I wrote this back when I was without you guys"

"Is this what I think it is?"

Rachel nods. "If you are thinking it's a Bucket List then you will are correct"

"You wrote a bucket list?" Quinn exclaims in shock. "Why the hell would you write a Bucket list?"

"I was down, depressed and missing you like crazy. I re-watched the film with Morgan Freeman and then just wrote this stupid piece" She tries to get it out of Quinn's hand. "Come on babe, let me shred it"

"No I wanna read it" She smiles at the number one. "Marry Quinn" She smirks over at Rachel when she reads this. "Have more beautiful babies" she chuckles. "Go skydiving. Sky diving? You seriously put sky diving after marrying me and having kids?" She smirks.

"Well yeah. I've always wanted to do that"

"Star on Broadway. Win a Tony. Star in a TV show" She laughs, as most of these have come true. "If number 1 doesn't happen, befriend Quinn and make her love you again" Quinn wraps one arm around her.

"Did it work?"

"I was always in love with you babe"

"Go travelling. Spent 24 hours making love, well we've done that one, about 20 times over" Rachel chuckles and blushes at the memories. "Get a tattoo. Well you have 2 of them" She smiles and kisses her. Rachel grabs hold of the piece of paper finally and scrunches it up and throws it in the direction of the bin still keeping her lips locked on Quinn's their hands beginning to wonder.

* * *

**The End **


End file.
